Defining Moments
by kandislen
Summary: Joey is 28 and unmarried - a concept which is nearly blasphemous in her family. She hires an escort to accompany her to her sister's wedding,not knowing this one even will change everything for her. Premise based loosely on The Wedding Date.
1. The Meeting

She was content with her life. Content with the apartment, with the few friends she kept close, and the enemies she kept even closer. She wasn't out looking for her so-called Mr. Right, or longing to pop out a few babies and read Parenting Magazine for tips on potty training the rug rats. And she certainly didn't pine to hear those seven words from her mother's mouth. And yet, every week, there they were. They'd become as routine as "how are you" or even "hello". In fact, sometimes they replaced both of them, being the first thing to come out of her mother's mouth.

_When are you settling down honey?_

Either that or the just as popular "When are you going to give me some grandkids?" That one made no sense, especially considering there were grandchildren. There were four to be exact.

Now was that issue of her sister's wedding. It wasn't going over too wheel that not only would she be the only Potter sister unmarried, but also she was 28, blasphemy in her backwards family. She turned off her computer, grabbing her jacket off the chair. And what did it matter if she spent the majority of her time in this building? That doesn't mean a thing. She'd find a date for this wedding. Even if she had to hire an escort.

"You actually want to do this?" She glanced up from her coffee at Jen.  
"I asked, didn't I?"  
"Fine. This is the number. Just ask for Leslie and tell her you got the number from me. She'll hook you up." Joey took the number from Jen and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Thank you doll." Jen laughed.  
"Whatever. I just want every last detail when this backfires on your desperate ass."

Joey looked up fro the latest campaign on her desk as the door opened and Emma came in.  
"Miss Potter, there's a Mr. Witter here to see you."  
"Send him in." She heard the door shut and looked up again.  
"Miss Potter I presume." Her eyes scanned over his body, appreciating the view.  
"Mr. Witter." He sat on the edge of the desk, looking down at her with a smirk playing on his lips. Repressed Corporate Women were always fun to free from their restraints.  
"So what's this scam I heard about?" She looked over him.  
"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."  
"You can't find some lackey on the payroll to do it for you?" Joey narrowed her eyes at him.  
"I need a professional, smartass."  
"Which I am. So, this scam on your family... it entails what exactly?"  
"All the duties of a boyfriend..." She leaned back in her chair. "We leave Friday morning. We'll be gone for a week." He nodded. "So... any questions?"  
"These duties, do they include sex?" She tilted her head to the side.  
"No."  
"No? Kissing?"  
"Yes."  
"Holding hands, all of that affection?"  
"Yes," she said tersely, quickly becoming annoyed.  
"Here's my theory. In order for us to seem like a couple, and pull it off, we'd need the sex."  
"Just meet me at my apartment Friday at 7:30." She wrote her address on a piece of paper, handing it to him and handed him a check out of the drawer. "And here's half of your payment."  
"$1500."  
"You get the rest when we leave Capeside to come back." She went back to the campaign on her desk and he chuckled lowly.  
"Not so fast. Stand up."  
"Excuse me?" She shot him a look, obviously not liking the fact that she was being commanded.  
"Humor me." She slowly stood up. "Before I even accept this check, I need to make sure it can even be pulled off." She put her hands on her hips. Where did this guy get off being so cocky? He was an escort for Christ's sake.  
"Meaning?" He stood up and she stepped back as his body came into contact with hers.  
"See that? You can't do that. Now come back here," he said, motioning with his fingers for her to come closer. She reluctantly did. "Close your eyes."  
"Control freak," Joey muttered and he bit back a grin.  
"Close. Your. Eyes." She did and he kissed her forehead.  
"Is that all?" She asked, looking at him skeptically.  
"Shut up and close your damned eyes." She did, if only to make him leave the sanctuary of her office sooner. He kissed her lips, feeling her resist it at first and then slowly give into him. He pulled back, looking at her with her eyes still shut and her lips slightly parted. "You passed." Her eyes shot open. "See you Friday Potter."


	2. Sweet Dreams

He was late. Fifteen minutes late. Joey paced back and forth in her living room, convinced that he was taking the $1500 and heading to Tijuana or something like that. Never to be seen again. $1500 could go a long way in TJ. No wonder he used the word scam so much the other day in her office. It was part of his job title. Scam Artist. Her head jerked towards the phone as it rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Miss Potter, a Mr. Pacey Witter is at the desk for you. Shall I have him wait or send him up?"  
"I'll be right down." She hung up the phone and hurried out the door. "About freaking time he showed," she mumbled.

"Where are we going again?"  
"Capeside, Massachusetts." The word itself left a bitter taste in her mouth.  
"Sounds quaint."  
"As quaint as Hell can be."  
"Don't you think I might need to know some 411 about you?"  
"Like?"  
"What do you do?"  
"I'm an ad executive."  
"How much do you make?"  
"I'm not answering that." Pacey let his eyes roam over her as she drove. She was beautiful, that was for sure. However, she was also one of the most uptight people he had met in his life. He'd learned from experience that people as uptight as Joey Potter were that was for one of a handful of reasons. Observing her he'd have to wager that she was either hurt by someone she trusted greatly, or she was scared. She glanced over at him. "What?"  
"Nothing. Your sister's name?"  
"There are two. Celeste is the one marrying Mike. Bessie's the one with 4 kids."  
"You're the youngest?"  
"The middle."  
"First name."  
"Jo." He smirked.  
"Alright, _Josephine_."  
"Look, _Pacey_, I think that's enough about the history of me."  
"Testy much?" She rolled her eyes.  
"When you're the family disappointment, then you can judge me."  
"Oh, poor Potter. I'm sure being a successful ad exec has you being ostracized from family functions."  
"Fine. I'm being judged by an escort." The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them and she instantly regretted them.  
"Whom you hired," he retorted. "I happen to be in my last year of medical school, Miss High and Mighty."  
"Then why the hell are you-"  
"Because I get $3000 to spend a week with a beautiful albeit bitchy and sexually repressed woman."  
"You know what?"  
"What?" She sighed, shaking her head slightly.  
"Forget I said anything." Joey turned on the radio, accelerating.

Joey got out of the car, looking at Pacey over the roof.  
"Ready?"  
"Not so much." He smiled, walking around the car to where she was standing. "Quick what comes after exhale?"  
"Inhale."  
"Jo? Is that you?" She turned, looking at Celeste.  
"Cel?" Celeste ran down the stair, over to Joey, hugging her tightly. "You look great."  
"Thanks." Celeste's eyes scanned over Pacey. "And who is this? A friend of yours?" Joey reached back, grabbing Pacey's hand and pulling him closer.  
"Celeste, my boyfriend Pacey Witter. Pacey, my sister, Celeste Potter." Celeste's eyes nearly popped out of her head.  
"Boyfriend. Whoa, _you_ have a boyfriend?" Pacey smiled.  
"You say that like you thought she was striving to be Ellen DeGeneres."  
"For a while we wondered..." Celeste muttered. "Well come on in. Mike will get your bags."

Pacey had no idea what she had been so worried about. Her family was like the Brady's of Capeside. All sitting around the fire, telling funny family stories, sipping hot chocolate, eating s'mores and popcorn. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of her, of Joey, standing in the doorway of the kitchen watching the group, her face expressionless. When they laughed, she didn't. She didn't even crack a smile. He stood up and Lily looked at him.  
"Where do you think you're going, stud?"  
"To the bathroom. With your permission, of course," He said, causing her to laugh.  
"Upstairs," She said, "first door on the left." When he came back down, he went into the kitchen, moving behind Joey and wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck.  
"Will you relax?" She sighed.  
"You fit in well with them. You've been accepted."  
"You say that like their aliens."  
"Funny," she deadpanned. He looked down at her as she turned in his arms and kissed him. "Good night."  
"Come again?"  
"I'm tired."  
"And where am I sleeping?" She opened her mouth to say something and he kissed her. "I'm kidding. I'll be up in a few." She looked at him "Go, sleepy head." She walked up the stairs and he took his seat on the couch.  
"Where did she go?" Lily asked.  
"To bed, She's been having headaches all day," he lied. More like giving me headaches, he thought. Bessie cleared her throat. "What?"  
"I don't know how you can put up with her shit. You must be a very understanding man," she said, sipping her hot chocolate.

Pacey opened the door and peered in at Joey lying in the bed with her back towards the door. He tried to shut the door as quietly as he could and pulled off his shirt, not taking his eyes off of her.

This week was going to be an interesting one, that he could already tell. With the tension between him and Joey, the tension between Joey and her family and the fact that he was aching to relieve the sexual tension between the two of them he was going insane. As soon as Joey had taken off for bed, her loving family had become her judges and jury. He'd learned a lot, that much was true. He'd learned that they all were convinced that she was going to become some miserly old woman who spent all the money she'd made to feed the thirty plus cats she'd have roaming her house, that she'd end up alone because she was such a bitch to everyone. He'd learned she hadn't been in a relationship since Peter, which was five years ago. And he'd learned that she was nothing like her family, other than the strong resemblence to her mother and her sarcastic attitude. He slipped out of his jeans, sliding under the covers and watching her until his eyelids grew heavy and he fell under the spell of slumber.

As soon as she heard the soft snoring coming from behind her, she rolled over, facing him. This arrangement was much more dangerous than she'd thought it could be. Tonight had been her first clue at that. His arms around her in the kitchen had been the first warmth she'd felt since she walked into her so-called home. She always felt like she was constantly on the outside of an inside joke when she came here. She didn't doubt that her mother loved her. She just had the distinct feeling that her pride and joy was her two other daughters, following in her footsteps and getting married to their high school boyfriends, who hopefully wouldn't be like her own husband and end up imprisoned. Joey on the other hand, the one who sent her a check every month, was the one she didn't talk about with the ladies at church on Sunday.

Pacey heard her sigh and opened one eye, looking at her. "What are you looking at? Am I drooling?" She shook her head, blushing at the fact that she'd been snagged.

"No... At least I don't think you are."

"Then why are you watching me?"

"Just thinking."

"About jumping my bones?" She scoffed, rolling onto her back and staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck on her ceiling. He raised himself onto his elbow, looking at her. "You're too tense."

"What makes you say that?"

"Its just an observation."She turned her head to look at him and he lowered his lips to hers, gently kissing her. "I could relieve some of that tension," he said, his hand slipping beneath the hem of her tank top to caress her midriff with his large hand.

"I'm not paying you for sex..." she murmured. "Just for the scam." He laughed, his laughter resonating in her ear as he sucked on her earlobe.

"The first one's free."

"Like heroin? Then I'm addicted and only want more?" His lips moved to her neck and he moved on top of her, one hand tangling in her dark tresses as the other kneaded her breast.

"This is your brain on Pacey... Any questions?" She laughed, a deep, throaty laugh that gave away exactly how much he was turning her on. She could feel his hardness pressed against her through their clothes and she subconsciously ground her hips against him, feeling the need for release. Pacey pushed up her shirt, his mouth closing around her nipple as his hand moved from her hair and skimmed down her body to slip into her shorts and massage her.

"Pacey..." She felt herself getting closer and closer, his name escaping her lips in moans between her attempts to breathe.

"Jo..." Her eyes shot open and she looked at Pacey looking at her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she said flustered. "I'm... it was just a dream."

"A sex dream," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "About me..."

"Shut up," she said, turning over and closing her eyes.


	3. One Mississippi

_One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi..._

Joey counted off the seconds, walking down the stairs of the house, the smell of eggs and bacon filling her nostrils as the aroma wafted thru the air. Taking the empty seat next to Pacey, she gave her mother a small smile as Lily set a plate in front of her, breakfast already on it.

"Any more dreams about me?" She heard Pacey's voice whisper in her ear and she instantly blushed.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Oh, just the fact that you were moaning my name and writhing about in your sleep." He paused thoughtfully. "_And_ that you just basically admitted that you'd had a sex dream about me." She turned to face him and he kissed her. "Eat your eggs, sweetheart."

Pacey looked at Mike as he sat next to him on the steps of the porch, sipping a beer.  
"Whoa Mike. You're drinking at noon?"  
"Its happy hour somewhere." Pacey smiled wryly, looking out at the vast yard. "So, Joey was pretty loud last night." Pacey laughed loudly, unable to contain himself.  
"That, my friend, wasn't from me. That was from her dream about me."  
"You're that good that you even get her off in her dreams? I'm proud of you man. I'm really, truly proud." Mike took another swig of his beer. "So, you and Jo, are you serious?"  
"Serious about what?"  
"Each other, dumb ass..." Pacey shrugged. "You're not but you came to the wedding with her?"  
"She asked." Mike nodded.  
"You need to get your copy of The Potter Women Handbook. Simple gestures are never just simple gestures, especially with Jo. Things are rarely ever spontaneous with her. They're always calculated and planned out, nearly cold." Pacey felt himself tense at Mike's words.  
"What's with everyone and her?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, the second she's not around everyone starts talking shit about her. Really, Mike, the thing that completely throws me is that you guys are family... well, you're almost family, and where I come from, you don't talk shit about your family. And if you do, you definitely don't do it behind their back." He glanced over at Mike to see him  
"She's just... different, I guess. A whole other set of morals and priorities."  
"There are reasons for that." Pacey was doing his best not to grind his teeth and clench his fists. He had assumed when she had mentioned being the black sheep of the family it had been an exaggeration. As things were turning out, she wasn't that far off base. He still couldn't pinpoint why, but all of the backhanded comments about her were raking over his last nerve. They had no idea who he really was, or that they weren't in a serious committed relationship, yet they had no qualms about bad-mouthing her to him.  
"I'm sure there are reasons. Rationalization is her specialty."  
"Do me a favor? Just... lighten up on her this week. Every comment you make in the house, she hears. The air ducts are old, man."

Joey walked into the house with Celeste, practically dragging the shopping bags in with her.  
"What did you do, buy out the entire town?" Mike asked, laughing as he looked away from the football game on the television.  
"Shopping is an art which you, Mr. K-Mart, obviously aren't in tune with."  
"What did she just say?" Mike asked, looking at Pacey as the girls made their way upstairs.  
"She called you a cheapskate," Pacey said, walking upstairs.  
"She what?!" Pacey laughed at his response and went into the bedroom looking at the bags on the bed. Humming to himself he started going through them. Dresses, dresses, dresses. They all matched. Bridesmaid dresses, he guessed. Then he saw that pink bags, with the logo every man knew. Victoria's Secret. He pulled out the first item, a smile spreading over his face.  
"What the hell are you doing?" He turned around, the lacy thong in his hand. "Pacey, why are you snooping?" Joey asked, moving towards him purposefully. Taking in his mischievous smile, she raised her eyebrows.  
"Waiting for you."  
"Waiting for me?"  
"Yep."  
"Why?"  
"Because I want you to model for me," He said, lowering his voice. "And I want you to model this." He said, holding up the flimsy material and moving towards her, closing the space between them. "Or, I could just use this and whatever other scraps of fabric you bought to tie you up and recreate that dream from last night." He smiled down at her as her eyes darkened ever so slightly with lust.  
"You're insane."  
"Maybe. But you're horny." She licked her lips.  
"I am not."  
"Sure you aren't," he said, his hand running over the curve of her ass and pulling her body flush against his. "That's why your heart is beating a mile a minute... and you're nearly gasping for breath... and why you have goose bumps all over your body simply from me breathing in your ear." He licked his lips and kissed her neck. "Jo, I bet you're dripping right now, aren't you?"  
"You're an evil, evil man." He laughed and kissed her lips, pulling her back towards the bed. Joey looked at him as he sat down, pulling her forward to straddle him. She kissed him and he slipped his hands under her shirt.  
"Joey, can I-" Celeste stopped mid sentence and broke into laughter. "Oh my God, I'm sorry," Celeste said, covering her eyes with her hands. Pacey groaned as Joey pulled back, grabbing the dresses and walking out. "Sorry, Pacey."  
"I hate you right now."

This was insane. Absolutely, positively, without a doubt, insane. Joey grabbed onto the sleeve of Pacey's jacket as her feet slid on the slick ice.  
"You have no balance," he said, concentrating on keeping his own balance as her grip pulled him back slightly.  
"Will you please tell me what we're doing out here?"  
"Nope." He heard her mutter curses at him under her breath and pulled her off the ice to look at her.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Could it be because I finally have you alone?"  
"You obviously don't know Capeside." He kissed her, Joey's body instantly warming at his touch. She looked at him and grabbed his hand, leading him through the snow towards the shed. As soon as the door was shut and locked, she found herself against the workbench, his lips on hers. She inhaled the cold air as his lips left hers. Opening her eyes to look at him, she saw the smile on his face. "What now?"  
"Its really freaking cold."  
"You're cold? I'm in a skirt."  
"That you are," he said, lifting her up and sitting her on the workbench. "Want me to keep you warm?"  
"That would be nice of you." He kissed her, unzipping her coat and pulling her even closer to him. Joey bit her lip as he moved his expert mouth to her neck, back to the spot he'd started on before, and his hands moved up her thighs, under her skirt. He looked at her as his hands slipped under the waist of her panties and she lifted herself up, letting him slide them off. His laugh filled the shed as soon as he saw the material in his hands. The thong from before.  
"I thought you were going to model them for me?"  
"Not out here I'm not," She said, pulling him forward again. "Stop stalling."  
"Yes ma'am," he said, pulling her to the edge of the table. He kissed her and she was so engulfed in the kiss that she didn't even realize his pants had dropped. That is, until she felt the fingers moving out of her replaced with something else. She moaned and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, his cock thrusting into her. The air around them was thick, permeated with their heavy breathing and the heady smell of sex. Joey's fingers dug into the fabric of his coat, her head tossed back as she moaned in ecstasy. His grip on her waist loosened and she gently kissed his lips. "Better?"  
"Much." He kissed her a while longer, his fingers tangling in, pulling on her hair.  
"Mm. Okay, my ass is frosted." She laughed.  
"Pull up your pants then." No sooner were they decent than the door flew open.  
"Jo! I was looking everywhere for you!" Bessie said, shivering from the cold. "What are you doing out here?"  
"Well I was _trying_ to get some time alone with her where no one would barge in," Pacey said, pulling Joey back against him. "But it seems impossible."  
"Well alone time's over. Joey, you're needed in the house."  
"Two minutes."  
"Fine, but if I hear moaning, I'm going to kill you." Joey watched her leave and turned around, looking at him.  
"I swear to God I locked that door," he said, reading her mind. "I swear." She kissed him.  
"I've got to go," she said, moving away. He quickly pulled her back.  
"I still have a minute and fifteen seconds." He kissed her and Joey pushed him back against the wall. "I think you have way too much repressed sexual energy." Joey stopped kissing his neck and looked at him.  
"Are you saying..."  
"That you're addicted to me," he said, matter-of-factly.  
"Bullshit."  
"Is it?" Joey stepped back, straightening her clothes.  
"Yes. I can resist you." He moved towards her and Bessie called out her name. "Bye now." She turned and walked out, leaving him standing there with a semi.  
Two could play this wicked game of hers.

Whoever thought up these games was utterly demented. Joey took a handful of chips and leaned back on the couch. A bridal veil made of toilet paper. They hadn't even hired a stripper. What kind of bachelorette party was it without a stripper? A lame one, that's what.  
And now they were sitting around the TV, watching wedding themed movies, Celeste in her toilet paper veil. The fun. The joy. The excitement.  
It was freezing outside and her coat wasn't doing much to shield her from Jack Frost, but she really didn't care. She had to get out of that house. Joey sat on the swing, sipping the rum and coke. Cold and cold really didn't mix, but the alcohol was warming her up... slightly.  
She turned her head towards the laughter as it echoed through the still air. Joey took another sip of her drink and her eyes scanned the group of males as they rounded the corner of the house.  
"Oh look, drunkards."  
"Oh look, jealous," Pacey retorted. She laughed as a snowball hit him upside the head. "Oh that's funny?" He said, walking towards her.  
"I think it is." He took her drink from her and pulled her to her feet.  
"You do?" He said, a mischievous smile on his face.  
"Pacey, don't even think about it." Joey shrieked as he carried her over his shoulder off the porch and dropped her in the snow. Joey threw a handful of snow at him. "Bastard." Joey looked at him and smiled, hooking her feet around his ankles. He tried to step back, but she jerked his foot out from under him and he fell onto his back.

"Shit." He crawled over to her and kissed her. Grabbing him by the belt loops of his jeans, she pulled him on top of her. Pacey smiled as she unbuttoned them and pushed down the zipper. "I told you that you couldn't resist me." She looked at him.  
"You think so, huh?" He nodded and kissed her neck, so intent on getting her past the point of stopping this that he didn't notice her hand full of snow. That is, he didn't notice it until she'd stuffed it down his pants.  
"Damn it!"  
"What? I thought you could use a cold shower, babe. Or at least a version of it..." As soon as he'd gotten most of the snow out and made himself somewhat presentable, he grinned at her deviously.  
"Oh, this is war, babe..."

He sighed as the hot water showered down on him, slowly warming his body. He couldn't believe she'd whitewashed his... he groaned, realizing something. It wasn't her that couldn't resist him. It was vice versa. But that could be fixed. He knew how to seduce a woman. She was just a woman. And his little friend needed attention. Josephine Potter was going down. He couldn't help but smile at the innuendo of that thought. _Hopefully_ she'd go down.

Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door, walking into the bedroom. Still smiling from his thoughts, his smile widened as he saw her staring blankly out the window, her back to him. He shut the door and walked over, pulling her against him from behind. She smiled as he began kissing on her neck.  
"Something's occurred to me."  
"What's that?" he asked, immediately returning to kissing her.  
"That I'm not the one with resistance problems. You are."  
"You think I can't resist you," he stated as though it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. She turned around and looked at him, trying not to laugh. The towel had turned into a pup tent. "I can resist you. Just call me _La Resistance_."  
"Is that right?" She said, moving forward and he moved back.  
"That's right." _How the hell did this get reversed so fast?_ He thought, backing away for every advance she made. She smiled as his knees hit the edge of the bed, knocking him onto his back. She straddled his legs, running her hands up his chest. Moving her body forward, she kissed him, putting everything she could muster into the kiss. Pacey couldn't resist touching her. He knew he was losing this battle, but something told him he was about to gain something from this loss. He slipped his hands under her shirt, sliding them up her back and unhooking her bra. "You win," he whispered, cupping her breasts as she kissed him.  
"So much for you resisting."  
"Hey!" At the sound of Mike's voice, Pacey shot up, knocking Joey off of him onto the floor.  
"Ow!"  
"Fuck! Mike, what the hell..." Mike laughed.  
"If I don't get any, you don't get any."  
"I'm not the one getting married." Joey sat up, holding her knee.  
"I'm going to kick your ass, Mike," she muttered, sending him a look that could make Lucifer sweat. He backed away instinctively.  
"Fine. I'll go. But if the floorboards start creaking, I'm interrupting you again." He shut the door and Joey tried to stand up, falling back onto the bed as soon as she'd put weight on her knee. Pacey sat up, looking at her.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
"You're fine," he said, studying her face.  
"That's what I said."  
"Jo... fine. Then walk." She looked at him. "What?" Joey shook her head and stood up, all her weight on her good leg. She raised her eyebrows. "Walk."  
"This is stupid," she said, sitting down and he knelt in front of her. He looked at her knee, which was already bruising. He gently kissed her knee. Joey let out a breath she'd been holding. He raised himself up, kissing her lips.  
"Want me to make it feel better?" Joey nodded numbly in response caught off guard by the mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes. "You do?" She nodded again. Joey groaned as he got up, winking at her as she walked out, the throbbing in her knee returning.


	4. Warm Inside

Pacey shifted in his seat, not quite paying attention to Mike and Celeste's commitment to each other in front of God and everyone. How could he? When Joey was standing there, not even fifteen feet away, in that burgundy dress. That burgundy _backless_ dress. Sure, the other three bridesmaids were wearing it, but for some reason, the dress looked better on her than anyone else. And he had the distinct feeling it would look even better on the floor... off of her.  
"I am proud to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Michael Morisette. You may kiss the bride."

She could feel his eyes on her. She'd felt his eyes on her since she walked down that aisle. Correction, since she'd nearly limped down the aisle. Joey looked over at him. He had a Bible in his lap. A Bible. She barely contained her laughter. The boy was hard in church. Wasn't that a sin?

Joey smiled, feeling his hand move slowly up her back and his lips on her neck. She knew his touch by now.  
"Come dance with me," he said into her ear, his voice low. Joey licked her lips, turning her head towards him.  
"I don't think they want freaking on the dance floor," she said, her tone matching his. Pacey took her hand, pulling her towards the dance floor. He pulled her close to him, moving to the music. His thumb moved in slow, circular motions as his hand rested at the small of her back. Joey cleared her throat, feeling that familiar tightening in her stomach. Joey looked over his shoulder and smiled. Jen. What on Earth was that woman doing here?  
"Jo? Josephine. Hello?" She looked at him.  
"What?"  
"Did you not hear me? You're a space cadet, I swear." She glared at him.  
"I was looking at Jen. I didn't know she was here."  
"What, another sister?"  
"No, she's the one who... gave me Leslie's number," she finished quickly. He laughed.  
"Well in that case, she's my new best friend." He kissed Joey before looking over his shoulder. "Where is she?"  
"Right here," Jen said, smiling at him. "I'm stealing her for a moment. Girl talk, you understand." She grabbed Joey's hand, whisking her away.  
"Ow. Jen. Stop. Damn it, you're hurting me." Jen let go of Joey's hand as they were out of earshot of everyone. She spun around, glaring at Joey.  
"Joey. Why were you looking at him like that?"  
"Like what?"  
"Like you're falling for him or something. Joey, he's an escort. An escort. I knew this was a bad idea... Shit, did you fuck him?"  
"I... what?"  
"Holy shit, Joey! Jo... You don't think it actually meant something, do you? Do you? God, you paid him already. He just thinks fucking you is part of the deal. The second you get back to New York he won't want anything to do with you," Jen ranted.  
"You think I don't know that?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well, I do, okay Jen? God, just stop." Joey walked out, letting the door slam behind her.

Joey leaned against the wall of the building, rubbing her hands over the goose bumps on her bare arms. She knew everything Jen had said... it had been in the back of her mind since that time in the shed. He was being paid for this. She was paying him for this. Joey needed to clear her head. To go inside and tell Pacey she was tired. That her head hurt. That she had been hit over the head with a fucking anvil and wanted to just go to bed. Damn those Acme anvils.  
She turned to go inside and ran directly into Pacey. He looked at her, a smile on his face.  
"What are you doing out here? You're going to get sick." She shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "Okay. Jen obviously said something to drastically change your mood."  
"Its nothing."  
"Nothing?" He put his hand on her back and she flinched. "Okay, it's not nothing, sweetheart."  
"Can we just go?" Joey finally looked up at him. He nodded.  
"Yeah. Let's go." Joey let out a deep breath as he took her hand, leading her towards the car.

Pacey sighed as he glanced over at Joey. She'd barely uttered more than ten words since they'd left the reception. Strike that, since she'd talked to Jen. And she had yet to look at him longer than a glance or complete a sentence. And now she was just staring at the television. Enthralled with the Cartoon Network.  
Her eyes closed as his fingers threaded through her hair. This was becoming torture. How the hell was she supposed to be oblivious to him, or the feeling she was quickly acquiring for him, when he was like this? When he was touching her like this? Being so romantic? She opened her eyes again. Dexter would have to consume her if she was going to ignore Pacey's subtle advances. And he wasn't... Dexter wasn't consuming her. Pacey was. Damn the man.  
"I have a feeling I know what she said to you," He said, looking at her.  
"Somehow I doubt that." He shook his head. This may be a war but he was losing the battle. Miserably.  
"Try looking at me when you say that."  
"Wow," she said, standing up and facing him. "You say that like you actually give a shit, Witter. Leslie must have trained you really well."  
"Excuse me?" Joey just started upstairs with Pacey right on her heels. "Would you mind explaining that to me?" She walked into her room and he stopped the closing door with his foot. "Joey, stop being a bitch."  
"I don't recall paying you to care."  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked, shutting the door. This was getting ridiculous.  
"I'm talking about the fact that I know I'm paying you to pretend to be my boyfriend and that I'm paying you to fuck me but I sure as hell don't remember paying you to be a fucking actor when no one else is around. I don't remember paying for you to care."  
"What the shit are you talking about? Paying me to fuck you? Honey, if you were paying for fucking, it would've been a lot more that $3000, believe me. Damn, Joey... what the fuck did Jen, or whatever her name was, say to you?" She crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing.  
"The truth, obviously."  
"The truth is I wouldn't have been trying like hell to fuck you over the past week if I was getting paid for it! I wouldn't have had to." He moved over to her. "The truth is that I want you, Jo. I want you like you want me." She sat on the bed, not looking at him. "I know you want me," he said, gently pushing her back onto the bed and kissing her neck. "This entire week has been proof of it." She wasn't about to fight him on this. Her eyes shot open as the doorbell rang.  
"Shit."  
"Let them wait," he said, his breath hot on her ear, his voice so low it was almost a growl.  
"I can't..." he groaned and rolled off of her, letting her go answer it. Whoever it was seriously wanted to die. Seriously.

Joey flung open the door and looked at Jen. Just the person she wanted to see.  
"What do you want?"  
"A room."  
"No." Jen moved past Joey, setting down her bag in the hall.  
"Where is he?"  
"Right here," Pacey said, walking into the room and looking at Jen. "I take it you're the one filling her head with bullshit you don't know anything about. Jen is it?" Jen smiled.  
"You're witty for a prostitute."  
"Escort."  
"Same thing. I'll take Celeste's room. They just went to the airport." Jen walked upstairs and Pacey sat on the couch, turning the TV on again.

As she came out of her sleeping state, she feel something hard pressed against her backside. Pacey. Joey's eyes wandered over to the clock. 03:45.  
"You think we'll be interrupted again?" she heard him say, causing her to smile.  
"Probably." He chuckled against her hair. Pacey slipped his hands under her shirt, feeling her smooth skin. "This is what it comes to? Trying to get it on at four in the morning?"  
"Desperate measures..." Her breath hitched as his fingers tangled in her curls, finding their way inside of her. "Mmm... There you are." Joey moaned as he started massaging her nub, her hips rotating against his hand. "Don't wake anyone up," he whispered. Nodding, she bit down on her lip. Joey felt her release, her body trembling slightly with the orgasm. Pacey smiled as she turned towards him, kissing him. Pacey pulled her panties down her legs, tossing them across the room and moving on top of her. She smiled as she finally pushed his boxers down far enough, freeing him as he sucked on her neck.  
"Pacey... do you have a-" He kissed her lips, silencing her, and hurried over to his bag, searching thru it.  
"Oh fuck."  
"What?" He moved back over to her, lying next to her.  
"I gave them to Mike. For the honeymoon." Joey looked at him.  
"You what?"  
"I know..." He watched her walk over to the far corner, grabbing her panties and pulling them on. She grabbed her robe, putting it on. "Where are you going?"  
"To take a cold shower, Romeo."  
"Sorry, Juliet," he said. "I guess its back to my hand..."

She couldn't help herself. Considering the mood of utter frustration she was in, the fact that this song was blissfully sinful, the context of the lyrics, and the fact that she was a Madonna whore, she couldn't stop from singing as it came over the radio in the bar. She also couldn't keep from leaning over the bar or her fingers from turning it up to an ungodly level or her hips from swaying suggestively as she sang the words.

_Warm inside, yeah  
I'd like to direct your attention  
To something that needs directing to  
A lot of people talk about  
Dining in and eating out  
I guess that's what this song's about_

I know this is not a dining room conversation  
And you don't have to listen if you don't have the time  
But let me remind you in case you don't already know  
Dining out can happen down below

Joey could feel eyes on her. She knew two of those eyes belong to him. She knew two others belonged to Jen. But at the moment, the just didn't give a flying fuck.

_Everybody's talkin' 'bout  
Wanting that and needing this  
I'd just like to know  
If you want to learn a different kind of kiss_

So won't you go down where it's warm inside  
Go down where I cannot hide  
Go down where all life begins  
Go down that's where my love is

Pacey shifted in his seat, watching her. Hell, every guy in this bar was watching her. The difference was, he'd nearly had her last night. True, he'd already had her once. Once upon a workbench. Smiling at the memory, he locked eyes with her as she turned, looking at him as she sang along with Madonna.

_Now what could be better than a home cooked meal  
How you want to eat it depends on how you feel  
You can eat all you want and you don't get fat  
Now where else can you go for a meal like that  
It's not fair to be selfish or stingy  
Every girl should experience eating out  
Sometimes when I come home from a hard day at work  
I swear it's all I can think about_

Joey turned around, looking right at him, slowly moving towards him. Inching her way across the crowded bar...

_Colonel Sanders says it best  
"Finger lickin' good"  
Let's put what you've learned to the test  
Can you make a fire without using wood  
Are you still hungry; aren't you glad we came  
I'm glad you brought your raincoat  
I think it's beginning to rain_

As the song ended, she sat across from him in the booth, smiling coyly.  
"Enjoying your self?" she asked, taking his beer from him and sipping it.  
"More than you know," he replied, his voice strained. She leaned forward, licking her lips and smiling again.  
"You know what I think?"  
"What?"  
"I think... that you should get up, as soon as you've calmed down your woody, walk down to the store and meet me back at the house with some adult balloons."  
"Adult balloons, eh? And what about your evil stepmother?" He asked, referring to Jen.  
"Well, whilst you complete your task, I will get her so drunk that she can't see straight. We will drink until she passes out, because I know for a fact I can drink her scrawny ass under the table. Once that happens, you can have your way with me." He leaned forward, holding out his pinky.  
"I have to make you swear to it."  
"You want me to pinky swear?" He nodded. She looked at his pinky and completely bypassed it, kissing him with more passion than he'd ever felt from her.  
"Oh that'll do."  
"Thought so." He laughed.  
"Well now I just have to wait longer... you've reawakened the monster."

_Four hours later..._

Joey sighed, checking her watch. Pacey had left four hours ago to go to Circle K. Jen started cracking up.  
"What?"  
"Did you actually think you could get me drunk so you could ditch me?"  
"I have no Earthly idea what you're-" Jen held up her hand.  
"Save it sister." Jen finished her white russian, signaling to the bartender for another. "As long as I'm around, you're not fucking that escort."  
"Too late," Joey mumbled and Jen threw a coaster at her.  
"What?" Joey shrugged.  
"I can't believe you. You're such a whore. Please tell me you used something."  
"We used the workbench..."  
"Shit, you're going to get a disease. You stupid-"  
"Save it sister," Joey said, mimicking Jen's action from earlier. "Why can't I fuck him?"  
"Because, you're vulnerable. You're already attached to him." Joey rolled her eyes and Jen shook her head. "You are. You haven't been in a relationship since Thomas. Jo, its been a long ass time since you _let_ a guy get close to you, and honey I'm sorry but this guy... you're _paying_ him." Joey just stared at her. This was supposed to be her friend?

Joey walked into the house, looking at the clock on the microwave. 4:35. Great. She locked the door and watched Jen make her way up the stairs. Pacey was going to kill her for this.  
"Joey." She nearly jumped out of her skin and turned, looking at her mother.  
"Mom, what are you doing up?"  
"I'm always up at 4:30, Jo." Lilly patted the seat next to her, sipping her coffee and Joey sat down. "So, Pacey's a bit upset."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Around 3 he went upstairs and locked himself in the bedroom. Before that he was just sitting here watching infomercials, his arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his face." Joey leaned back in the chair, sighing. "Do us all a favor and don't ruin this."  
"Mom..."  
"What? He's the best thing you have going for you right now."  
"You really think that don't you?"  
"Josephine, don't you sass me."  
"Fine, Mom. You know what? I'll just stop sending you checks. I mean, since you obviously just think that I'm wasting my life doing something that I love. Since I'm obviously the disappointment of this dysfunctional family."  
"You watch your mouth."  
"Why? No one seems to watch his or her mouths about me, especially when I'm not around. You think I don't know that? Shit, I'm so sick of being your fucking disappointment Mom. Well guess what? He's not even my boyfriend. He's an escort. I hired him so you might actually get off my back about this shit. But obviously it doesn't work."  
"That's not funny."  
"Good, because its not a joke." Joey stood up. "Good night, Mother."

Joey quietly shut the door and looked at Pacey asleep on the bed. She just wanted to get out of this town. Back to New York. Back to her life. But that meant back to no Pacey in her life. She changed and climbed into bed, staring up at the ceiling.  
Hearing him murmur something in his sleep, she turned towards him, watching him slumber. The corners of his lips were turned up slightly and he murmured again. Her name. Joey smiled in spite of herself. He was dreaming about her.  
She ran her hand over his bare chest, looking at the bead of sweat that travelled down his chest. She smiled as his arm wrapped around her, pulling her against him and he buried his head in the crook of her neck. She bit her lip. His breath on her neck was already making her pool. She let her heavy eyelids fall, closing her eyes for a moment.

Pacey's tongue darted out, licking her salty skin. Not even bothering to open his eyes, he began kissing her, sucking on her soft skin. He wasn't even sure if he was still dreaming about her or if she was actually in his arms, if it was actually her skin that he was tasting. His hand felt its way down her body, over the curve of her ass to the front of her thigh, slipping between her legs, feeling her moist through her panties. Moving back up, he deftly unbuttoned the buttons on the men's dress shirt she was wearing. His shirt. His hand ran over her stomach up to cup her breast. She was still sleep, but a small moan escaped her lips, her fingertips playing with the small hairs on the back of his neck. He groaned inwardly. If only she would wake up. Pacey moved his mouth down to her chest, sucking and nipping on her nipple while his fingers gently pinched the other other one, bringing it to a tight bud. He felt her breathing become more labored as his fingers entered her, her walls instantly contracting around his digits.  
"Pace," she moaned and he closed his lips around her belly button, his tongue teasing it. Pacey pulled her panties down her legs, kissing is way to the edge of her curls. She rolled back onto her back and he parted her lips, his strong tongue licking her clit in quick spurts as he continued to fuck her with his fingers. Her back arched as he closed his lips around her clit, gently sucking. Joey moaned his name again, louder this time, looking down at him. Her body began to shudder as the orgasm overtook her and she reached down, pulling him up. He slid his tongue into her mouth, kissing her. She pushed down his boxers and he smiled, grabbing his jeans off the floor and grabbing the condom from his pocket. She just watched him, her hands running over his abs, his chest, his broad shoulder, memorizing him. He leaned forward, settling himself between her legs and kissing the spot right below her ear.  
"This best not be another dream," he said, slowly pushing into her and she slightly gasped. She'd forgotten how big he was. How much he'd filled her that day in the shed. Joey clung to him as he thrust into her over and over. Neither of them cared how loud they were being as orgasms came crashing down on both of them. He laid there, his lips on her neck again as she caught her breath. Joey looked at him, smiling.  
"Want to go again?"


	5. Check, please

She looked at herself in the mirror, brushing her hair back from her face. The mirror was blurred. Probably from the years of not being cleaned. Or the fact that it was basically outdoors, in the ladies' room of a rest stop bathroom a good 20 minutes from civilization. But it's how she felt today. Like everything, everyone around her was out of focus. Then again, it might just be the fact that she was driving back to New York, Pacey asleep in the passenger's seat and still what would happen when they got home was unresolved. This drive was like rubbing lemon juice in the paper cut.  
Joey pushed herself away from the porcelain sink and walked back out to the car. Pacey looked at her as she got in.  
"You look cold."  
"I am cold. Its 20 degrees outside." She started the car, turning on the heater. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, looking at him.  
"No reason."  
He'd been staring out the window for what seemed like forever. He had no idea when they'd left but the sun was going down now, making the snow an odd shade of pink... or orange. He wasn't too sure. There was probably a name for that shade. In the 600 box of Crayolas. The silence had been killing him so he'd turned on the radio. She'd barely spoken since they left. Hell she'd barely spoken since they'd woken up this morning. Pacey was taking it as her way of telling him she hadn't meant for last night to happen. That the whole week, minus that fleeting moment he couldn't seem to shake from his head, had been about teasing, not about something actually happening. He'd been so busy thinking to himself that he hadn't noticed them entering civilization via the interstate. Pacey took a deep breath as they passed New York City limits. Pretty soon they'd be at her apartment. Then they'd have to decide. Or at least one of them would have to decide and voice that decision. To try an actual relationship or for him to just cash her checks and be on about his way?

Joey pulled into the parking garage, pausing just a second before getting out of the car. The truth was, she was trying to collect herself together. This was stress. Wicked stress. Pacey hadn't given her any clue as to what was going to happen now. Then again, she hadn't been to forthcoming either. She could at least admit that. Opening the trunk she was surprised as Pacey took her suitcase from her, starting towards the doors. Joey just stood there, out of sorts. He turned and looked at her oddly.  
"Are you coming or what?" She shut the trunk and followed him, giving the doorman a small smile and following Pacey even further into the elevator. As soon as they'd entered her apartment, he let out a low whistle. "Nice." She smiled at him. A real, genuine smile.  
"Do you want something to drink?" She asked, heading towards the kitchen and he nodded.  
"Yeah. Can I just get some water?" She grabbed a glass out of the cupboard, her back to him. "Actually..." Pacey walked into the kitchen. "Could I just get my check?" She had literally frozen in her position. "Jo? Did you hear-"  
"I heard you." She snapped, exhaling slowly to calm herself. Walking over to her bag she pulled out her checkbook, willing he shaky fingers to write out the check. Tearing it along the perforated edge and handing it to him. Folding it twice and sticking it in his pocket Pacey kissed her cheek, pulling her into a hug.  
"I'll miss you Potter." His voice was laced with something, she just couldn't place it. If she'd been able to, she would've told him that she didn't want him to go. That she didn't want him to be just her escort for that one week. But she didn't, and he cast one more glance at her before walking out.

_Could I just get my check?_ Joey's fingers typed harder on the keyboard, that phrase reiterating in her head. It wasn't bad enough that she hadn't listened to Jen and she'd started to have feelings for him, but now she couldn't even get through a day without thinking about him in some way or another. Usually it was in random daydreams, triggered by some guy's cologne, or something miniscule like that. The ass could have at least called her or something. But as soon as he'd walked out, she'd known he wouldn't. She'd known that this was the end of it.

Pacey looked up from his lunch as Jen sat down, raising her eyebrows as she stole a fry from his plate.  
"You wanted to see me why?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of her. She sure as hell wasn't acting like the evil wench who had tried so hard to keep him and Joey from getting it on back in Capeside. He groaned inwardly. He had to stop thinking about her.  
"I need to ask you something and I want the truth."  
"Ask away."  
"Why did you make Jo think that you were actually going to have something to do with her when you guys got back home when you never had any intention of that happening?"  
"I didn't."  
"Don't lie."  
"Look, I had no idea what was going to happen, okay? I just... Is she okay?"  
"No, she's not freaking okay. She's shut everyone out again, thank you very much." Pacey nodded. "You have her number. Do everyone a favor and call her." She got up, walking out and Pacey signaled the waitress for the check. It was going to be a long day, he could tell that already.

Joey looked away from the tv, moving the pint of Hägen Daz from her lap to look at the caller ID on the phone. Out of Area. She didn't know any Out of Area. Sitting back down she looked back at the tv, hearing the fourth ring before it went over to her voicemail.  
_"You've reached Josephine Potter. Leave a message." Click._ Pacey sat there, silent for a second. He hadn't expected to get her machine. Talking to her in person -- okay, over the phone -- was one thing. Leaving a message was completely different. He hung up, looking at the clock. It was 10 pm. He'd already tried her office number, she wasn't there. Sighing, he picked up the phone and dialed again.  
She looked at the ringing phone... again. The second time tonight. She had to block this number. Picking up the phone, she just sat there, listening.  
"What the hell?" She nearly dropped the quickly melting ice cream. She knew that voice. And that voice pissed her off.  
"What, did your check bounce?" Pacey sat up from his slouched position on the couch.  
"No. I just wanted to call you." She felt her hopes begin to rise, just at those six words, somehow finding hidden meaning in them. Joey quickly pushed it away.  
"Why?"  
"Because. I miss you." He held his breath, hoping to get some kind of answer out of her. "I know you hate me right now. I don't blame you. You have every right to hate me..."  
"No shit."  
"Joey, please. I want to see you." She didn't respond. "I miss you. I do. I feel like shit about what happened, and I know you probably think that I just fucked you for the money, but... that wasn't it. At all. I wanted you, so I acted on it. I still want you."  
"If you're messing with me, I swear to God..."  
"Love, I mean it."  
"Pace..."  
"I want to see you." She hesitated. "Joey, please."  
"Then maybe you should come over." He smiled.  
"Maybe I should." Joey looked around at her trashed apartment. "Give me twenty minutes."  
"Okay."  
"Later, Jo."  
"Bye Pace." She hung up, immediately beginning to clean the apartment as fast as she could.

Joey jumped out of the shower, hearing the doorbell ring.  
"Shit!" She quickly changed and brushed out her hair at record speed, speed walking towards the door. She paused, her hand on the door knob and opened it, looking at Pacey standing there, his hand holding a handful of daisies. She gave him a small smile as he handed them to her, walking in.  
"You look wet."  
"I was in the shower." She looked at him as he sat down. "So..."  
"Joey, come here." She walked over, sitting on the couch, making sure to keep distance between them. He moved towards her. "You look good."  
"No I look like shit. But that's besides the point."  
"You're delusional." She looked down as he took her hand in his, the pad of his thumb tracing over her knuckles. She couldn't resist. Not when she was this close to him. She moved forward, kissing him. Pacey pushed her back onto the couch, his mouth not leaving hers. Joey slipped her hands under his black t-shirt, tracing his abs with her short nails. He pulled away from the kiss, looking down at her as she unbuttoned his jeans, not tearing her eyes away from his own blue ones. He sat up and she raised herself onto her elbows, noting his hesitation.  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"I didn't come here to fuck you." Her eyes quickly diverted away from him, looking at anything but the man sitting between her legs. "Besides, I didn't bring any protection."  
"Why did you come here then?" He leaned forward, taking her chin in his hands and forcing her to look at him.  
"When I told you I missed you, I meant it. I came here because I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I can't stand to have you walking about hating me."  
"I don't hate you," she said, her brow furrowed. "Anymore," she amended the statement.  
"Well good." He let go of her chin, running his fingers through her damp hair. "Are you hungry?"  
"In more ways that one," she mumbled and he laughed, kissing her lips.  
"Grab your jacket, we're going out baby."

Pacey pulled Joey into the building and she looked around. It seemed like Pacey was the only man in here. She was surrounded by women, and achingly beautiful women at that. Pacey put his arm around her waist and she looked at him.  
"What?"  
"What is this, your harem?" He laughed and kissed her temple. "You laugh, but I see no other men."  
"Yes, Jo. This is my harem. I'm taking you as my sixteenth wife."  
"Right. If I'll take you."  
"Oh you will. I'm a sheik." She nodded as he took her over to a free table, sitting down. They hadn't been sitting three seconds when a waitress came over.  
"Hey, Pacey," She said, smiling bigger than should be humanly possible. "The usual tonight?"  
"Yeah, Corinne. Make it two." Corinne looked at Joey as if she had just noticed the woman sitting with Pacey.  
"Is this your sister?" Pacey laughed.  
"No. This is Jo, my date."  
"Date? You're ruining all of our fantasies, Pacey." She shook her head. "Tsk, bringing a date. You're going to get banned from Juggies." Corrine walked away and Joey looked at Pacey. She leaned close to him and he licked his lips, going for a kiss. Her hand on his chest firmly stopped him.  
"You brought me to an establishment called _Juggies_ on a date?"  
"Date? This is a date?" She blushed and he smiled.  
"You're the one who called me your date, jughead."  
"Very True, Veronica. You can stop blushing now." She rolled her eyes and he grabbed her hand off his chest, not taking his eyes off of her and he turned it over, looking at the fine lines on her palm a moment before gently kissing it.  
"Mm. So now your other personality shows itself."  
"Which one is that?"  
"The one that completely contradicts the other. The one that does moves like that one like that." He smiled. "Not that I don't like this side." He leaned forward and kissed her lips. Corinne cleared her throat and Pacey pulled back, looking at the waitress. Joey leaned back in the booth, looking at Corinne. The woman had suddenly taken on an attitude the second she'd heard Pacey call Joey his date. Pacey paid Corinne and looked at Joey, his eyes playful. "I don't think she likes me." She smirked as she felt his hand slowly moving up her leg from her knee.  
"Well I like you."  
"I can see that." Joey put her hand on his hand, effectively stopping him. "I bet you think you're getting laid tonight."  
"I'm not?"  
"Probably not." He raised his eyebrows. "You see, I may be desperate, but I'm not as easy as you think I am."  
"You were ready to earlier..." He joked.  
"Lapse in judgement." He moved closer to her. "Severe." He brushed her lips with the pad of his thumb and her eyes fluttered closed for a moment. "I refuse to let you seduce me." Pacey looked at her, and she inhaled slowly, unable to read his expression.  
"You haven't even seen me seduce you yet, lover."  
"Well, aren't you frisky tonight?" She turned her head slightly, looking at him and he kissed her again. "Pacey..." He kissed her again.  
"Don't try and tell me you don't want me."  
"When did I say that? I just said you aren't getting any tonight."

She felt oddly comfortable with this. With him walking her into the apartment building. With her hand joined to his, palm to palm, fingers intertwined. Against all the protesting her hormones were giving her at the moment, she stopped him at the elevator. Pacey turned towards her, giving her an odd look.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
"Making sure you make it safely into your apartment... and into your bed... and under me..." She was about to protest when the elevator doors opened and he pulled her into it, stopping all verbalization from her as his lips crushed against hers. She finally regained her will to move and stepped back from him.  
"I told you-"  
"I know what you told me," he said, not able to keep his hands off of her as he backed her into the corner. "I was joking... about that last part. Stop looking at me like that."  
"Like what?"  
"Like you're planning my death," he said, smiling at her. He licked his lips and she shook her head. "We don't have to fuck tonight Jo. I miss just sleeping with you." She could swear that she was literally melting at that point. She was like the wicked witch of the west, melting into a puddle on the floor of the elevator.  
"You want to just sleep?" she asked, her voice barely above a sheer whisper.  
"No. But I will."  
"You will?"  
"Well maybe I won't get much sleep. Maybe I'll just lay there an watch you... like I did in Capeside."  
"You did?"  
"I did. What's with repeating me in the form of a question?" She looked over as the bell rang and it opened to her floor. "C'mon." Pacey grabbed her hand, taking her out of the elevator and to her awaiting apartment

Joey opened her eyes for about the fifteenth time that night, still not able to sleep. Any normal person would be able to sleep... well, that is if it wasn't for the semi pressing against her ass, but that wasn't the point. Any normal person would not be wishing for him to do naughty things to her right now and then condemning herself for thinking them.  
"Jo, go to sleep," Pacey said, his voice muffled by her hair.  
"I'm trying..." He pushed her hair to the side, kissing her neck.  
"Try harder." Joey bit her lip as she felt his tongue come in contact with her skin.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Kissing you."  
"I can tell. Why?"  
"Because it'll do one of two things. One, relax you and make you fall asleep, and then I can sleep. Two, get you horny, we'll wear each other out with hours of passionate lovemaking, and then we can sleep. It all depends on you, Jo." Her only response was a slight whimper as his hands snaked over her body and turned her towards him, his mouth finding hers. "Tired?"  
"Nope." He kissed his way to the dip in her collarbone, sucking on the supple flesh while his hands found the edge of her shirt, pushing it up to reveal her breasts. "I thought I said no sex tonight."  
"I never said sex."  
"You just-"  
"I said... okay. So I did. But we don't have to. Hours of foreplay can work too." She nodded, her eyelids suddenly growing heavy as he slipped his fingers past the border of her panties, pushing them into her as his thumb massaged her clit. As soon as he felt her tighten around his fingers, he moved down, pulling them all the way down her legs and replacing his fingers with his mouth, his tongue lapping at her as she came.  
"Oh God..." As soon as she'd finished he'd moved his lips to her clit, sucking gently at first and gradually more forcefully as she gyrated her hips against his head. Each time she came he moved to eat her out and then started over again. By the fifth time, she was so weak that she couldn't even grip the sheets anymore so he moved back up her body, kissing her lips. "Holy shit."  
"Now can you sleep?" Exhausted, she nodded and he kissed her once more before lying beside her and pulling her over to him.  
"I should tell you I can't sleep more often," she murmured and he looked down at her, seeing her asleep already.  
"You should."


	6. Canine Equations

Joey woke up to an empty bed and sighed, pulling a pillow over her head. He was gone. And if it wasn't for the distinct smell of him on her sheets and the pillow over her head, she'd swear it had all been a dream. A vivid dream but yes, a dream. She was knocked out of her thoughts by the persistent knocking at her door and looked around, searching for her robe. When she finally found it she walked out to see Pacey and Jen standing there, staring at each other with determined looks on their faces.  
"What's he doing here?" Joey looked over at the food cooking in the kitchen and then back at Jen, trying not to laugh.  
"Cooking me breakfast?"  
"Right. And he came over specifically to do that." Joey rubbed her eyes, walking away.  
"Jen, stop being bitchy. Its early." Joey walked into her room and Jen sat on the couch, arms crossed over her chest.  
"So you're what, fucking her for free now? Volunteering? Do you get extra credit at the service for that?" He ignored her, turning off the burners on the stove. "She's not the type of person you-"  
"Jennifer, shut up." He turned and looked at her. "What goes on between me and Jo is just that. Between me and Jo. So why don't you mind your own damn business?" He walked into the bedroom and started getting dressed further. If he was leaving he needed to be wearing more than his boxers.  
"You're going?" He nodded and she moved over to him, taking off the shirt he'd just put on. "Don't go."  
"Jo." She kissed him, running her fingers along his back.  
"We need to finish what we started last night."  
"As much as I want that, you need to set Jen straight." She frowned and shook her head in protest.  
"I like my idea better."  
"Joey." She sighed and stepped back from him, letting him get dressed.  
"Fine. Go... have fun."  
"I have class anyway."  
"Its Saturday." He looked at her.  
"You're right. I still have class, though." He finished getting dressed and walked over to her, kissing her. "Don't let her get to you, Jo. I'll call you later." She nodded and he walked out. As soon as she was dressed, she walked out, glaring at Jen.  
"Was that really necessary?"  
"Yeah. Its really unfair that you have a guy that looks like _that_ in his boxers. I had to test him."  
"Did he pass?"  
"With flying colors." Jen took out her credit card, waving it in Joey's face. "Let's shop, honey."

Pacey tossed his bag onto the floor, falling onto the couch and looking at the tv.  
"No job tonight?" He looked at Cody, shaking his head. "You haven't had a job since Josie."  
"Joey."  
"Whatever." He grabbed a soda from the fridge. "So she still giving it up?"  
"No."  
"No? And you're still chasing that tail?" Pacey looked back at the tv. "You changed, man."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about in the 6 years I've known you, you've never been one to chase, let alone have a girlfriend. And one you aren't fucking."  
"I guess this is what they call growing up."  
"Or being whooped."  
"Watch your mouth."  
"Man-"  
"Cody. Enough."  
"How long are you going to wait for her to open her legs again?"

Joey's eyes went to the clock on her computer for the millionth time since lunch. The day was dragging. Funny how before, they never seemed to. How she used to hate how short the day was because she never had enough time to get everything done. Now was a completely different story.  
"Miss Potter? Mr. Witter is on line one."  
"Thanks," Joey said, picking up the phone. "Josephine Potter."  
"I think you should leave early." She smiled.  
"Can't."  
"Oh, come on. You know you want to."  
"Of course I want to. But I can't. They'll fire me."  
"I can support us." He said and she laughed.  
"Naw, you'll dump me." He sighed into the phone.  
"You need some optimism in your life, Jo. Besides, you'll like what I have waiting for you at your apartment."  
"How many times do I have to tell you I-"  
"Don't want to rush into sleeping together. Yeah. I know. What are you so afraid of? Its not like I'm gonna laugh at your non-existent rolls, babe."  
"How long do you think you can without sex?"  
"Don't ask me that."  
"Why?"  
"Its a evil question. Call me when you're leaving, k?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hey, I need to tell you something."  
"What's that?"  
"In case you didn't know, I have a crush on you."  
"Really."  
"Yeah. Huge."  
"I had some idea of that..."  
"Talk to you later, Jo."  
"Bye Pace."

Joey unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in, setting down her bag and turning on her lights. She smiled as she looked at the big red box on the floor, a huge white ribbon on top of it. As she moved closer, she realized the box was moving; slightly, but it was moving. She took a deep breath, slowly taking off the lid and laughing as she looked inside at the golden-haired puppy inside, looking up at her with its tale wagging.  
"Pacey, you dork," she said aloud, picking up the puppy. "He bought me you," she said and the puppy barked at her. "So much for no pets."

Joey padded blindly through the apartment, pressing the intercom.  
"This had better be good."  
"Hey beautiful."  
"Pacey... its 2 in the morning."  
"I know. I can't sleep."  
"Really. I can."  
"Jo, wait. Let me come up. Please? Its raining." She pressed the buzzer, unlocking the door and he bounded up the stairs. When he walked in the door she was lying on the couch, the puppy curled up next to her. He set down the bags of every thing dog associated, from food to treats to toys, to a collar and leash and finally a carrier and a bed. He'd gone a bit overboard in PetSmart. Taking a step closer, the dog's eyes opened and she let out a growl, not big enough to scare a mouse.  
"Hey. I bought you. Don't growl at me."

"Eh, leave her alone." Pacey raised his eyebrows as Joey got up, walking towards the bedroom. He caught her halfway, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.  
"I missed you." He pulled her closer to him.  
"You bought me a dog."  
"A Golden Lab, actually, if you want to get specific about it."  
"Smartass."  
"Prude." She turned around abruptly to face him.  
"Prude? I'm a prude?" He smirked at her as she backed him against the edge of the bed, her hands instinctively going to the fly of his jeans and undoing it. His breathing was getting heavy now as he was staring down at her. He was trying not to get his hopes up. Puppy does not equal sex. Puppy does not equal sex. She leaned forward, just enough to kiss him and pushed down his jeans, pulling back to pull his shirt over his head. She kissed him again and his hands made their way down her back, cupping her ass and picking her up to deepen the kiss. Just then, at the most inopportune moment, the front door flew open and in walked a crying Jen. Jen stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at them.  
"What the shit?"  
"Damn Jen," Pacey said, pulling his pants back up and sitting on the bed.  
"Don't you move," Joey said, kissing him and walking out of the room. "Jen? Honey, what's wrong?"  
"You got a puppy?" Joey smiled.  
"What's wrong?" Jen sat on the couch, smiling slightly as the puppy climbed up onto her lap, licking her hand.  
"Big fight. Big big fight."  
"He didn't-"  
"Drue? No. It was my fault really. My female insecurities, you know?" Joey nodded. "God, I'm so stupid."  
"Which insecurity are we talking about?"  
"Jealousy."  
"Ooh." Joey walked over to the refrigerator, grabbing two beers and walking back over.  
"Thank you. So basically I accused him of not only wanting his boss, but fucking her senseless on the table in the board room-"  
"Nice."  
"-and he told me I was being jealous and asked me if it was my time of the month, that bastard. Like everything can be blamed on that."  
"But you are."  
"Of course! Anyway, he locked himself in the bedroom for about three hours and then he came out, going out with Jack and the boys. Not like I was sitting on the couch bawling or anything, shit." Joey pulled Jen over to her, hugging her. It was going to be a long night.

After Joey had given her a sleeping pill and waited for her to finally knock out, she went into her bedroom and sighed, seeing Pacey asleep in her bed. His deep breathing filled the room as she climbed into bed, pulling the blanket up around her and closing her eyes. Her eyes opened as she felt his lips on her shoulder and his arm around her waist, pulling her back against him.  
"I thought you were asleep."  
"You thought wrong," he murmured. "Is she gone?"  
"Sleeping. I gave her a sleeping pill."  
"Good." He hooked his forefinger under her chin, turning her face towards him and kissing her lips. "Jo..."  
"Hm?" She said, slowly opening her eyes to look at him.  
"You have no idea what you do to me..." He kissed her again and she pulled him closer, on top of her.  
"Why don't you show me?" He kissed her and she maneuvered her hands underneath the undershirt he was wearing, getting it off of him.  
"I don't know if I should yet." She looked at him.  
"Excuse me?" He sat up, pulling her up with him.  
"Well sex usually ruins things, you know? It makes people weird because they don't know how to act towards each other and considering that I'm falling for you I don't really want to ruin it. I kind of want to wait until its right."  
"And you called me the prude."  
"Well you are the prude." She licked her lips.  
"But you're falling for me?"  
"I know, go figure. I would fall for a prude." He kissed her, tangling his fingers in her hair.

Joey woke up, glancing at the clock and nearly having a heart attack. 8:35. She jumped out of bed and started getting dressed. She nearly fell as she struggled to get her hose on.  
"Shit," she cursed and glared at the bed as she heard muffled laughter.  
"Joey, its Saturday." She froze and when she realized that it really was Saturday she fell back against the chair, pulling her hose back off and sighing. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone dress that fast." She nodded, catching her breath and then moving back into the bed, climbing under the covers. He smiled as she turned towards him. "I marked you," he said, pushing her hair back from her neck and placing a soft kiss on the hickey marring her skin.  
"Yeah, well those marks I can live with." He laughed against her skin, pulling her against him. She took his face in her hands, kissing his lips.  
"Mm. I think I like you in skirts," he murmured against her lips, his hand sliding up her bare leg. Simultaneously, the phone rang, Jen groaned and she landed on the floor with a loud thump. Joey groaned, reaching for the phone.  
"This best be good." She bit her lip as Pacey continued kissing her, making his way to her collar bone, his hands cupping her ass.  
"Joey, its Drue."  
"Hey!"  
"Is she there?"  
"Yeah. She's here. As a matter of fact I think she just fell off of the couch from that thump I just heard. Hold on." Pacey gave her a look and she walked out, handing the phone to Jen.  
"Hello?" Joey stood there impatiently, waiting for Jen to finish. "Okay. I'll be there soon. You too. Bye." She hung up and looked at Joey. "Um, I'm gonna go home now. You and Pacey can fuck."  
"Ha, funny Jen. He wants to wait..." Jen laughed. "Okay its not _that_ funny. Damn." She crossed her arms over her chest as Jen kept laughing. "Stop!"  
"Okay, okay. Well I'll go and you can _not_ screw your man."


	7. Meet the Witters

Joey tapped her fingers on her desk, waiting those last few minutes until she was off of work. She glanced at her phone as it rang.  
"Josephine Pot-"  
"Hello, love." She smiled.  
"Hey," she said, her voice lowering. "How was class?"  
"See, you're asking me about school, but you're doing it in a sexy voice so I can't even remember what class I went to." She laughed. "Not helping."  
"Sorry."  
"What are you still doing there? Its 6:01."  
"Well I would have been gone, but you called."  
"I see. My fault."  
"Exactly. I'll call you when I get home."  
"Okay."

Joey sat on her couch, reading over the letter again. She couldn't believe they were actually doing this. Her mother and sisters had gone to a lawyer, taking her out of the will. Her mother had officially disowned her in this letter. Joey picked up her phone, dialing Celeste's number.  
"Hey, Jo."  
"Hey."  
"I take it you got the letter."  
"Yeah."  
"You know they didn't give me a choice."  
"I know. It was Mom and Bessie."  
"Have you called them?" Joey looked at Pacey as he walked in.  
"Who's that?" he asked.  
"Was that Pacey?"  
"Yeah."  
"When did you two get back together?"  
"About two months ago." He walked over and she handed him the letters. Pacey sat down, reading them over.  
"Wow. You should call her. Tell her how you feel, Jo."  
"What good would that do? Apparently she doesn't care how I feel, Cel."  
"If nothing else, you could get it off your chest." Joey bit her lip. "Sis..."  
"What the hell is this?" Pacey asked.  
"Is he reading it?"  
"Yeah."  
"Can I call you tomorrow, Jo?"  
"I'm still your sister?"  
"Of course you are. You can't get rid of me that easily." Joey didn't respond. "Joey?"  
"I'm still here."  
"I'll call you tomorrow."  
"Okay."  
"Love you."  
"Love you first." Joey hung up and Pacey pulled her into his arms as she started crying.

Pacey looked at Joey's phone, seeing the caller ID. Mom. He answered it, anger tinting his voice.  
"If she's not your daughter, don't call her."  
"Pacey?"  
"Lilly."  
"Did she let you read the letter? I explained everything in it."  
"Yes she did and no you didn't. You didn't explain why, when you have a daughter that loves you and tries to take care of you, you disown her. Not every child will be your perfect match, Lilly. She can't be Bessie. She can't be Celeste. She knows you hate her. She knew that years ago. But she still sent you money. Still called you."  
"I don't hate her."  
"Well you obviously don't love her either."  
"Well she's a liar. She told me you were an escort."  
"I was. I stopped when I met her." Lilly didn't say anything. "You know what? At first, I thought you all were great. I didn't understand why she was so uncomfortable around you. Now I get it. You treat her like she's an outsider because she got out of that town. And right now, she called in sick to work because she was up all night crying. But apparently she's unemotional and cold, right?"  
"Pacey-"  
"No. There's nothing that you can say right now, that will make what you did any better. She'll call you when she's ready but don't call her again." He hung up and turned to see Joey standing there. "Jo... are you hungry? I can make breakfast."  
"What did she say?"  
"I didn't let her say much." Her phone rang again and they both looked at it. "Why don't you go lay down?" She walked back into the bedroom and he answered it.  
"Hello."  
"Pacey, its-"  
"Celeste. I know."  
"How is she?"  
"How would you be?"  
"Good point."  
"She's lying down. She was pretty upset last night."  
"Can I talk to her?"  
"Yeah. You're the good sister." Pacey walked in, handing the phone to Joey.  
"Hey," Joey said, lying back down.  
"Hey Sis."  
"Pacey talked to Mom."  
"He did? I'm guessing that wasn't so good."  
"No so much."  
"I don't know what to say, Jo. She's so much worse now."  
"I know."  
"So... are you and Pacey getting pretty serious?"  
"I think so."  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah. We're good, Cel."  
"Good. I'll talk to you soon, okay? I got to get to work."  
"Okay. Love you."  
"Love you." Pacey climbed into bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Kind of ruins my plans for last night."  
"And what plans were those."  
"To tell you something. And ask you something." She looked at him.  
"What?"  
"Well, to tell you that I love you."  
"I love you too, baby." He brushed her hair back from her face.  
"Don't say it just cause I'm saying it."  
"I'm not."  
"Good." He kissed her. "Pack yourself a bag."  
"Why?"  
"I can't tell you that." He kissed her again, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Joey got out of the car, looking at the beach house.  
"Its beautiful, Pacey." He kissed her forehead and took her hand, leading her inside.  
"Its my parents' house."  
"Are they here?"  
"They will be." She looked at him.  
"Pacey... I'm a mess I can't meet your parents-"  
"Pacey? Is that you?" He let go of Joey's hand as his mom ran over, hugging him. "Look at you, Doc. You look great!" She looked at Joey. "Oh my Lord, is this your Joey?" He nodded and she hugged Joey. "Oh, welcome, honey. We've heard so much about you. But he didn't tell us you were so pretty..." Joey smiled.  
"Well he lies, Mrs. Witter."  
"Katherine. Please call me Katherine." Joey nodded and looked at Pacey as Katherine, took her hand, leading her into the kitchen.  
"Pace, come here," his dad called out from the den.

Pacey walked into the kitchen, looking for Joey.  
"Sweetheart, she went to lie down. She's just exhausted." He nodded, sitting at the counter.  
"Ma." She looked at him. "Do you remember what you told me about Grandma's ring?"  
"Of course I do. I never forget what I tell you, Pace. I said when you're ready to get married, you can... really? Is she pregnant?"  
"No."  
"I'm sorry. Its just... so soon."  
"When you know, you know." She nodded and walked into the master bedroom, Pacey following her.

Pacey looked at Joey out on the deck and went outside, sitting next to her.  
"Hey beautiful."  
"Your family's great, Pacey."  
"This is just my parents. My brothers and sisters will be here tomorrow."  
"Brothers and sisters? All of them?"  
"All six." She looked at him. "They'll love you, Jo."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Because I do." He gently kissed her. "Want to take a walk?" She nodded and he took her hand, leading her down the beach. She looked at him as he stopped, looking at her. "Are you ready for my question?"  
"I guess so." She looked up at him and he kissed her.  
"Marry me?"  
"What did you say?" He took a deep breath.  
"Marry me, Josephine." His eyes searched her face. "I want you to be my wife." He licked his lips. "Say something," he whispered.  
"Yes," She finally whispered back. He smiled and kissed her.  
"Took you long enough."  
"I thought I was hearing things."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too," she said as he put the ring on her finger.

Joey opened her eyes, looking at Pacey watching her.  
"You look so cute when you sleep."  
"Mm." He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
"Get dressed, baby. They're here."

Joey walked out and the roaring house became quiet. Pacey walked over, taking her hand.  
"Okay, everyone, this is Joey. Joey, this is Mark, Luke, Jesse, Christa, Jenna and Tommy."  
"There's a quiz later," Jenna said and Joey smiled.  
"Oh, I'll fail that."  
"Is that the ring?" Christa asked, walking over and looking from Joey's hand to Pacey.  
"You guys are getting married?" Jesse asked and Jenna squealed.


	8. Drama for your Mama

Pacey walked into the living room, looking for Joey. She'd been missing for the last thirty minutes. He smiled when he noticed her asleep on the couch, her phone still in her hand. He sat next to her and she opened her eyes.  
"Who were you calling?"  
"No one. But I fell asleep before I could do it."  
"You think you're ready to talk to no one?" She looked at him.  
"Not really. Good thing I fell asleep." He put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.  
"They all love you, Jo." She looked up at him and he pulled her to her feet. "C'mon." He took her hand, leading her up to their room. Pacey looked at her, shutting the door.  
"Won't they-" He cut her off with his lips on hers. She instantly melted into him, his hands tangling in her hair. When he finally pulled back, she looked up at him with a drunken look in her eyes.  
"I want to make love to you," He said, slowly moving her towards the bed. "I can't hold back anymore." He picked her up, setting her on the bed and slowly moving on top of her. She was too turned on at this point to even respond to his words. "Josephine..."

Joey sat up, looking around the room for her shirt. She found it, putting it on and went into her bag, fishing out a pair of lounge pants. She looked at Pacey's empty spot in the bed and quietly opened the door, walking towards the kitchen. Joey got herself a glass of water nearly dropping it as Pacey came up behind her. "I love you."  
"Mm, I love you too." She looked at him. "Where were you?"  
"Talking with Luke and Jesse." She looked down at her glass. "Hey." She looked at him. "You alright?"  
"Yeah. I just... I should go back to sleep."  
"Okay." She kissed his cheek and he pulled her back to him, kissing her. "Good night."

One Year Later:

Joey looked at Pacey as he walked into her apartment, looking like he'd been hit by a truck.  
"What's up baby?" He set down his keys and looked at her. He seemed like he was moving in slow motion.  
"I don't think I can do this."  
"Do what, exactly."  
"This wedding." She turned off the TV.  
"What?"  
"Jo... Maybe I just have cold feet. But..."  
"Pacey, we're supposed to get married in three weeks. And now you want to... what exactly?"  
"Love-"  
"Are you saying you don't want to marry me or that you don't want to be with me period?" He looked down at his hands. "I guess that's my answer."  
"I'm sorry."  
"You're sorry? Well that's great." He looked at her.  
"I'll call you later." He grabbed his keys, walking back out.

Jenna walked into Joey's her smile fading when she saw Joey putting all of the wedding stuff into a file box. And all of Pacey's stuff into another file box.  
"Whoa. What happened?" Joey looked at her, her face obviously puffy from a long bout of crying. She sat down, starting to cry again. "No, no, no. You're puffy enough." Jenna sat down next to her. "Tell me what happened."  
"I don't know. He came home and said he couldn't do the wedding and I asked him if he couldn't marry me or if he didn't want to be with me and then all he said was he was sorry and he left."  
"He called off the wedding?" Joey nodded and Jenna rubbed her back. "He didn't give you a reason."  
"He said it might be cold feet, but he couldn't marry me."  
"Go wash your face, honey. I'll be right here." Joey walked into her bathroom and Jenna took out her phone. "You ass."  
"Hi Sis. Did she call you?"  
"No. I came over to help her count the RSVP's and find her completely destroyed."  
"Jesus."  
"You couldn't even give her a reason, Pace."  
"I don't have one. I just know that I can't."  
"You're an ass."  
"I know. I'll call her."  
"How about you come see her?" Jenna hung up as Joey came out of the bathroom.  
"Was that him?" Jenna nodded.  
"Yeah." Joey sat down.  
"I don't... I don't even know what to do."

Pacey quietly walked into the apartment, looking at Joey sitting on the floor with her back to him. She was just sitting there, staring at the piles of small note cards in front of her. The RSVP's.  
"You can have the bed," She said softly. He walked in front of her, picking up the cards and putting them on the table. He knelt in front of her. She had been staring at her engagement ring, not the cards. She took it off, holding it out for him to take from her.  
"Don't." He brushed her hair back from her face and she looked at him. "Jo..."  
"We need to tell everyone. The engagement party is next week."  
"What are you doing?" She looked down at the wedding dress she was wearing. "Why are you wearing that?"  
"It was delivered today. I figured I might as well wear it once." She looked at him. "Can you at least tell me what I did?"  
"You didn't do anything."  
"Then why don't you want to marry me anymore?" She asked, tears falling down her cheeks again. "Just tell me."  
"I wish I knew."  
"You don't stop loving someone in one day."  
"I never said that I stopped loving you." She looked at him. "I can't stand that I have to do this." He pulled her up to her feet. "Jo... God, you look good in that." She looked at him. Pacey kissed her forehead. "Don't cancel the engagement party. I'll take care of it."  
"Pace-"  
"Don't worry."

Joey picked up her phone, not paying attention to the caller.  
"Josephine Potter."  
"Jo, did you guys work things out?"  
"What?"  
"Well, tonight's the engagement party and Pacey hasn't cancelled it."  
"He hasn't?"  
"I'm assuming its still on." Joey looked at Jesse as he walked into her office.  
"I have to go, Jenna. Jesse's here."  
"Jesse? Why's he there?"  
"I have no idea. I'll call you back." She hung up and Jesse sat down.  
"Good Afternoon, gorgeous. What's up?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Pacey sent me. He said for you to go to the party. He'll talk to you there."  
"So I'm supposed to pretend everything is fine."  
"Exactly."

Joey stood with Jenna, sipping her wine. Pacey still had yet to show, and she was getting nervous. She looked at him as he walked in, giving his mom a kiss on her cheek. She still watched him as he hugged Celeste. She handed her wine to Jenna.  
"Jo, wait-"  
"I'm going to the bathroom." Joey walked out, finally reaching the bathroom and shutting the door. She leaned against the sink, just trying to breathe.

Pacey walked over to Jenna, kissing her cheek.  
"Where'd she go?"  
"She said something about going to the bathroom right after you walked in." He nodded and walked towards the bathroom, reaching it just as Joey came out. "Hey. You okay?" She opened her mouth to say something and instead, turned and walked to the coats, putting her coat on. He grabbed her arm. "Joey, love, wait." She jerked her arm away.  
"Don't call me that. I'm not your love anymore, remember, Pace?" She walked outside and he followed her around to the side of the hall. "What exactly do you think is going to happen tonight?"  
"Will you-"  
"You expect me to pretend that everything's fine? To listen to people tell me how happy we look and how happy they are that I'm finally getting married? Well news flash, Pacey. You don't love me anymore, remember?" He pulled her against him, kissing her as the group of people walked into the hall.  
"I never said I stopped loving you," he said softly.  
"Yes you-"  
"I said I didn't think I could marry you."  
"Same difference."  
"Wrong. I'm still married to Christa." She looked at him.  
"Who the #%$ is Christa?"  
"It's a long story. But it's being taken care of." She looked at him and he wiped the tears from her face. "We will get married, Jo." He kissed her again. "I promise."

"Go to sleep." She looked at him.  
"Pace, its 5 in the morning. Get back in bed."  
"Nope. I promised Wes I'd test out his new boat this morning." He kissed her. But I'll be back around 2 and then I'm yours for the rest of the day." She smirked. "And then you can do whatever you want with me... or to me." He kissed her again. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Pace. Have fun."

The clock on her cable box was quickly approaching midnight and Joey was running out of people to call. She dialed Jenna's number again, for what must have been the twentieth time that night.  
"Still no word?" Jenna said.  
"No."  
"He's probably going to walk in any minute."  
"Something happened. I can't reach Wes either."  
"Then they're probably out drinking, Jo. I'll call you tomorrow morning to check in, ok?" Joey sighed.  
"Okay."

Celeste looked at her cell phone. 3:45 am.  
"Josephine, I'm going to kill you."  
"The boat's missing."  
"What?"  
"The boat. The one that Pacey and Wes went out on. It's missing."  
"I'm sure they just-"  
"The Port Authority called me Cel. They found pieces of it in the harbor."  
"Okay I'm coming."

Joey looked up as Jesse came in and sat down next to her. He handed her a coffee, watching her.  
"I need to call everyone."  
"I already took care of it. They know the wedding's... do you need anything, honey?" She shook her head. "You're sure?" She looked at him, the look on her face giving away that she was obviously wanting to tell him something.  
"Jesse..."  
"What?"  
"I'm..." She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Joey couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she was about to tell something of this magnitude to Jesse. Something that she should have said to Pacey, and something that she apparently wasn't going to get the chance to tell Pacey. "I'm pregnant."  
"You are?" She nodded.  
"Did he know?" Her eyes teared up again, something she hadn't thought was possible with all the crying she'd been doing in the last 30 days.  
"No." He put his arm around her.

**Two years later**

Joey walked into Jenna's, carrying JP and his diaper bag and Jenna grabbed her arm, pulling her into the kitchen.  
"Ow, ow, ow. Jenna, what the-"  
"Pacey's alive."  
"What?" Joey asked, sure that she'd misheard Jenna. There wasn't any way that-  
"He apparently has amnesia and he's had it for the past two years." Jenna's voice interrupted her thoughts. "He's starting to get memories back, but..." Joey nodded and Jenna smiled at JP, taking him. "Hey Booger." Joey set down the diaper bag.  
"Okay... um... I guess I'll be back later then."  
"You don't have to go."  
"I'm not sure I can be here." She looked at Jesse and Pacey as they came into the kitchen and she had to remind herself to breathe. Her mind was racing as fast as her pulse, which rivaled a drum line at the moment. Jesse hugged her.  
"He thinks you're Jenna's friend," he whispered and Joey bit her lip.  
"I have to go. Thanks Jenna." And with that, Joey rushed out of the house, Jesse on her heels.  
"Where ya goin', Jo?" She turned and looked at him.  
"I don't know. I just can't be here."  
"Sweetie... I know this is hard. But he'll get his memories back."  
"Right."  
"He will. He's back. God, Jo, he's not dead."  
"Yeah." She looked back up at the house. Her mind was spinning. After two years of him being gone, of her being engulfed by the Witter family with all of their stories of Pacey, and of her being the mother to Pacey reincarnate, he was back. And everything was turned on its head. Again. And to top it off, he didn't remember her at all. Jesse put his hand on her shoulder, pulling her back into reality.  
"Come back inside."

Joey walked into the kitchen and looked at Pacey playing with JP. Pacey looked at Joey and smiled.  
"Are you sure this kid isn't a part of this family. He looks just like us." Joey raised her eyebrows and looked at Jenna.  
"You're stupid, Pacey," Jenna said and Joey walked onto the back porch. She felt like her heart was about to implode from the tension she was feeling.  
"Are you sure she isn't taken?" Jenna's smile got bigger as Pacey walked out back, sitting next to Joey.  
"So how long have you known Jenna?" She looked at him. "You're staring. Why do you keep staring?"  
"Sorry. 3 years about."  
"And JP's dad, he's not in the picture?"  
"He's in lots of pictures," she said. Pacey smirked, still watching her. Suddenly self-conscious she tucked a chunk of hair behind her ear, wishing she had known he was going to jump back into her life today. At least then she could have made herself look more presentable, not like the mess she felt like.  
"I'm guessing we knew each other." She nodded and looked away from him. "No, I think I'd remember someone like you."  
"Well you have amnesia."  
"Yes I do." He brushed her hair back behind her ear and she looked back at him, inhaling ever so sharply as his fingers brushed against her jaw line. "Just saving you the trouble. I can only watch you brush it back so many times." She gave him a half-smile, trying not to let it show how much she just wanted to kiss him right then. "So where's your boyfriend?"  
"There is no boyfriend, Pace," she said, barely above a whisper.  
"There has to be."  
"Why?"  
"Because a girl like you isn't single. A girl like you is fighting them off from every angle."  
"I don't have time for a boyfriend. I'm too busy getting..." She let her voice trail off. Telling him she was too busy trying to get over him probably wasn't the best course of action. "JP takes up a lot of my time."  
"In that case, you're just going to have to go to dinner with me."  
"I am?"  
"You say that like I repulse you." She glanced down as his thumb grazed her thigh. "And that's obviously not the case here. Honestly, look at me."  
"No... I'm just bad at following orders." Joey stood up to go inside and Pacey grabbed her hand, taking her to the side of the house with him. He kissed her, almost surprised as she welcomed his tongue into her mouth. Something about this felt right to him and all he wanted to do was keep kissing her.  
"Why did you do that?" She asked, breathlessly as he looked down at her, his hands moving to hers and pulling her closer against him.  
"Because there's no way you're just some family friend. I know what those looks you were giving me on the steps mean."  
"I thought you didn't remember me."  
"I don't. But everyone watches what they say around me when the topic of you comes up. You have a son that looks like my twin and you're wearing grandma's ring." He kissed her again, moving her against the house. "And now you're looking at me like you want me to make love to you against the side of the house. I'm not stupid."  
"I... The doctors told Jenna not to overload you with info. I can't tell you about me. Or about JP."  
"You will. I'll have you all to myself during dinner tonight." She looked at Luke as he came around the house and laughed.  
"Getting reacquainted I see." Pacey looked at him. "Don't mind me. Mama's looking for you two, though." Luke walked back to the door and Pacey kissed Joey's ear.  
"We'll continue this tonight."

Joey opened her door, looking at Pacey carrying grocery bags. "I figured that we'd cook here."  
"Oh, okay." He walked in and she shut the door.  
"You look beautiful, by the way."  
"Thank you," she said, following him to the kitchen.

Joey sipped her wine, licking her lips afterwards.  
"You know I've been thinking about you all day, love."  
"You have?" He turned down the heat on the stove and moved over to her.  
"I have." He set her wine on the counter, taking her hands in his. "Come sit with me. We have a while for that to cook." She let him lead her to the couch and sat down next to him. "I know more than you think I do, Jo."  
"Is that right?"  
"I know we were engaged when I left. And I know I'm JP's father."  
"How would you-"  
"You don't really think that I'm that ignorant, do you? His name is Jacob Pacey Witter. And there are pictures of me all over this house."  
"You're... You know I can't, Pacey. They said it would only make you regress. I-"  
"Hey, I know. But there are some things you should know." She nodded. "I'm going to figure things out." She looked away from him and he tilted her chin towards him, causing their eyes to make contact again. Pacey gently kissed her lips. "When I do get back, I'm coming back to you."  
"This isn't fair. I remember everything, and you... you wouldn't have even known me if you passed me on the street." She looked at him and stood up, walking into the kitchen. He followed her and found her staring out the kitchen window. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"I wish it wasn't like this. I wish..." He kissed her neck. "Jo..." She turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry."  
"I can't be around you without just wanting you to be... you. I still love you so much, Pace, but you don't remember me so you don't love me. You're just attracted to me. You don't know what happened right before you left. And you don't understand why JP was our miracle baby and it seemed like he was sent to us to take your place. And you won't understand it until you have your memories back, but that might never happen."  
"Maybe I should just go." She lowered her eyes and he kissed her.  
"I don't want to push you away," she whispered against his lips.  
"Jo. I'm not running away. I just don't want to hurt you like this." She looked at him and he kissed her again. Joey grabbed his hand as he started for the door. He looked at her.  
"Don't go yet."

Joey woke up with a start, looking at Pacey getting dressed.  
"Love, go back to sleep. I just have to get home before Mama wakes up. She'll have a heart attack if she wakes up and I'm not there." She laid back down, watching him. Joey had been afraid that it had all been a dream, that he was still gone just like he was yesterday and the day before. He leaned down and kissed her.  
"Pacey?"  
"Yeah?" She hesitated.  
"Welcome home."  
"That's not what you wanted to say." She smirked. "I'll call you soon, baby girl."


	9. Trading Trust for Safety

Pacey quietly came in the back door, shoes in hand, trying not to wake anyone. He, however, wasn't the least bit surprised to see his mother sitting at the kitchen table.  
"Mom," he whispered and she looked at him. "At least I came home."  
"You're going to blow it, Pacey. And then where does that leave us?" She sighed, taking a slow sip of her coffee. "It took a lot to make it happen."  
"I know that."  
"We agreed that you couldn't come back, and this morning you show up on my doorstep grinning like a Cheshire cat, as if we didn't fake your-"  
"Mom, I know," he interrupted her, not needing her to finish. It was bad enough that it had been done. He really didn't need to hear it come from her mouth.  
"What happens when they come for you?"  
"They won't."  
"Won't they?"  
"Pacey Witter's dead, remember? You made sure of that."  
"If I hadn't you would be dead," she said sharply. "You can't come back and have a relationship with Joey. He might notice something like that."  
"I don't care."  
"No? Do you remember his last threat? If he can't have her, no one can?" Pacey nodded somberly, his arms crossed over his chest. "Get some sleep. You'll need your rest to keep up this amnesia act of yours."

It had definitely been one of those days where Joey needed to have nothing on her mind, needed to be able to focus on nothing but work. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't able to focus on anything but the man that had suddenly come crashing back into their lives.  
She answered her phone on the first ring, amazed that it had stayed silent for a full five minutes.  
"Jo Potter."  
"Hello beautiful." She hesitated, not used to hearing his voice on the other end of the phone. "Joey?"  
"Sorry, I was..."  
"No worries. I wanted to make sure you were okay... about last night."  
"I am." She stared at the tattered eraser at the end of her pencil, confused about how nervous she was to be talking to _him_ on the phone.  
"Good. And to ask what you're wearing." A small smile played across her lips.  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing, huh?"  
"Yep. Nothing."  
"Liar." She looked at him standing in the doorway to her office.  
"We should probably hang up now."  
"Probably." He hung up and set the folder on her desk. "You left this in JP's diaper bag. Thought you might need it," he said with a wink. She nodded.  
"Thank you," was all she managed to get out. She looked at him as he knelt in front of her.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" She nodded, her eyes going to where his hands were resting just above her knees. "You aren't acting okay, love." She stood up, moving away from him.  
"I said I'm fine." She said, irritation evident in her voice.  
"I think you're lying."  
"What if I am?" He stood up, watching her. "I don't know how I'm supposed to act here, Pacey. Suddenly you're back and I'm required to act like there's no problem with you not remembering me? I can't handle this today."  
"What about tomorrow?" he asked with a smirk. From the look on her face he was glad she wasn't standing near any heavy objects. They would have been hurled directly at his head. "I really just wanted to check on you. Maybe we should just talk tonight," he offered, moving towards her.  
"What makes that any better?" She asked, conscious of the distance closing between them.  
"You won't be here." Her breath caught as he ran his fingertips over her jaw line, looking from her eyes to her lips and then slowly back to her eyes. It only took that brief moment for his eyes to take on that darker shade of blue that she knew all too well. He brushed his lips over hers before taking her lower lip between his, kissing her slowly. It seemed to last forever. "I lied. That's the real reason I came by," he murmured against her lips before he kissed her once more. "I'll see you tonight." And with that he was gone, leaving her dumbfounded in the corner of her office.

Joey's assistant looked up from her desk as Pacey walked out, a bemused smile playing on his lips. She knew him, and not from this city. She knew him from her hometown in upstate New York. Greenwich. And she certainly didn't know him as Pacey Witter.

Sheridan sipped on her soda while her eyes scanned the pages and pages of photos stored in the image gallery of the Greenwich Journal's website. She was determined to find the photo of last year's storm cleanup crew, the one with Pacey Witter or Matt Christensen or whoever he was pretending to be now in it, front and center. A smile played on her lips as she found it, instantly sending it to the printer.

Joey looked up at the soft rapping on her office door, knowing it was Sheridan by the knock.  
"Come in," Joey said, her voice showing her exhaustion. Sheridan did, sitting in one of the chairs in front of Joey's desk. "Ten more minutes."  
"So... who was that?"  
"Who was who?"  
"The man in your office."  
"What man?"  
"The one that kissed you."  
"Oh. Pacey. It was Pacey Witter." Sheridan leaned forward slightly.  
"You're sure he's Pacey Witter?" Joey cocked her head to the side. "I mean, he's not Matt Christensen?"  
"I'm pretty sure he's Pacey Witter." Sheridan handed her the printout of the picture. "That's odd."  
"I know. That's from my hometown in upstate New York." Joey folded up the paper, thoroughly confused. "Drive safe, Jo. Its a monsoon out there." Joey nodded, putting the paper into her purse, but not before looking at it one more time. There he was, clear as day, holding a shovel and a black trash bag. And sure enough, there was the name Matt Christensen.

Joey had every intention of asking Pacey about the photo that Sheridan had given her. She had every intention of not letting him kiss his way out of this conversation. What she did not _intend on_ was a flat tire half a mile from the Witter house, waiting an hour on a tow truck that hadn't come and, of course, the long, wet trek to the house in this lovely weather. Jenna's jaw slacked as she looked at Joey.  
"Is that from the curb to the door?"  
"No, this is from half a mile down the road."  
"What?"  
"Nice night for a flat tire."  
"Oh Jesus. Let's get you changed."

Joey sat on Jenna's floor, drying her hair off with a towel. This day seriously wasn't going to end. It was just one thing after another. The fact that she was now wearing one of Pacey's old t shirts that had his smell ingrained to it wasn't helping her get things in order in her head, but she'd be damned if she didn't feel at home in that and a pair of his sweatpants Jenna had claimed for her own and cut off into capris. "So..." Jenna said, looking up from the magazine she was reading. "Are you going to spill or do I have to force it out of you?" Joey looked at her, confused.  
"Spill about what?"  
"Don't play innocent with me. My brother doesn't come home at o' dark thirty from a night of innocent conversation." Joey felt the heat of a blush quickly spreading across her cheeks. "I knew it!"  
"Jenna, shut up," Joey hissed at her. "We are _not_ talking about this."  
"Man, why not?" Jenna whined.  
"One, he's your brother. Two, I doubt it meant a damn thing to him."  
"I knew it! Generally, getting laid after two years would make someone happy, not bitchy, Jo."  
"He's not Pacey. Not yet anyway."  
"Stop that. You know he loves you." Joey shook her head.

Joey laid on the bed, the light from the TV filling the bedroom. She'd decided to wait on asking Pacey about the photo. There was no way she was going to do it tonight. The concept of it made no sense to her and it was starting to give her a headache. Even if he was Matt Christensen, there had to be some reason for it. She rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling as she heard the front door shut and heavy footsteps crossing the floor. Joey sighed, happy that she had already gotten tomorrow off from work, giving her a three-day weekend. She needed to just relax, but how things had been going she didn't think that was even a possibility. She looked at the door as it opened and Pacey looked at her before shutting the door behind him. He glanced over at JP asleep in the playpen and sat on the bed next to her.  
"What are you watching?" She looked up at him. He smelled clean, like freshly washed laundry with a hint of shea butter, which she was guessing was lotion. "Still with the silent treatment?"  
"It's been a very bad day."  
"Not all bad," he said, playing with her hair and she sat up. "Is that my shirt?"  
"You remember a shirt but not people?"  
"No..." he recovered. "It just seems like one I'd own." He pulled her over to him and her head rested on his shoulder. "Why was it so bad?" His fingers went back to caressing her hair.  
"My car is a half mile up the road with a flat tire."  
"Ooh."  
"I was swamped all day and couldn't concentrate on a thing and then Sheridan shows me-" She stopped suddenly.  
"Shows you what?"  
"Some picture... its not important." She looked up at him.  
"You look exhausted, love." Joey nodded. "What time do you have to be at work?"  
"On Monday." He turned off the TV, lying down, and she followed suit.  
"You need to relax and get some sleep."  
"I can't." He looked at her as his hand slipped under her shirt, pulling her back against him as he slowly began to kiss her neck. He was caught slightly off guard for a second when she suddenly turned her body to face him. "Pacey..." She glanced over her shoulder at JP asleep in the crib. He nodded in understanding. No need to traumatize the poor boy in case he did wake up.  
"Well," he whispered, "We can stay in here and just kiss... or we can go to my room." Pacey kissed her lips, slowly pulling back.  
"What makes you think you're getting laid tonight?" He smiled.  
"Who said I wanted to get laid?" She smirked, her expression falling as her cell phone began to vibrate in her purse. "Go on." She got up, walking out with her purse.

Jenna walked out into the garage, smiling at Joey who was caught red handed with a cigarette pursed between her lips. Jenna shut the door behind her, grabbing the cigarettes from their hiding place inside an old empty can of paint.  
"Frustrated or satisfied?" Jenna asked, looking at the paper in Joey's hand. "What's that?"  
"Nothing. Just work stuff."  
"Then why can't I see it?"  
"You don't want to." Jenna took it from her, opening it. "What..." She looked back at Joey.  
"Sheridan gave it to me today. She swears Pacey is this Matt Christensen guy."  
"So now you think what, that he was living some double life up in... Greenwich?"  
"I don't know." Joey looked at Jenna, putting the folded up paper in her purse. "If he was, that means he's faking all of this, right? That he doesn't have amnesia? It doesn't make sense. Pacey wouldn't just do that for no reason. He wouldn't abandon all of us – all of you -- for nothing." Jenna finished her cigarette, not saying a word. "And if he is this Matt guy, why is he all the sudden back here?"  
"I don't know," Jenna said, not looking at her. She had, in fact, avoided eye contact since she had seen the paper. Letting Joey ramble was the easiest way to keep her mouth shut about the whole situation, or rather, the whole façade. Jenna stood up, realizing Joey had just been watching her while Jenna was lost in her thoughts.  
"What aren't you saying?"  
"It doesn't make any sense. You know he wouldn't do that."  
"I know."  
"Get some sleep, Jo."

Pacey looked at Jenna getting JP out of his crib, trying to be quiet so that she didn't wake up Joey and Pacey.  
"What time is it?" Pacey whispered.  
"Six thirty. We need to talk, Pace." He looked down at Joey and gingerly got out of the bed, trying not to wake her, and followed Jenna out of the bedroom.

Pacey sat on the back steps, sipping at his coffee while he waited for Jenna to come outside. She finally did, sitting next to him.  
"What's so important at this hour?" She looked at him.  
"Did Joey tell you about the picture Sheridan gave her?"  
"Not really. Just that Sheridan gave her some picture."  
"Yeah, some picture of Matt Christensen." Pacey set down his coffee. "She was going on last night about it. She showed me a picture from the Greenwich Journal from the storm cleanup up there."  
"That's not good."  
"Not so much. Pacey... we have _all_ been lying to her for two years. She's not going to take that lightly. But... you _have_ to tell her."  
"Tell her what exactly?"  
"The truth."  
"I can't tell her the truth." He rubbed his face. "She won't understand. She doesn't know anything about any of it."  
"Make her understand. Otherwise she's going to find it out on her own and she'll just push us all away. She'll bolt and take JP with her. Besides, there's no danger anymore, right?"  
"Supposedly."  
"What do you mean, supposedly?"  
"Jen, yes he's dead and buried, but that doesn't mean his grudges are."  
"Then why are you back?" He looked at her. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"  
"No. But I'd rather possibly be killed down here and be with her than be up there without her." Jenna sighed.  
"Then why did we do this in the first place?"  
"I'm keeping a low profile until I can tell her. Stop worrying so much."  
"Low profile huh? Is that why we're having this talk?"

Pacey walked into the bedroom, crawling back into bed, and Joey looked at him. His eyes looked over her face, finally wandering back up to her eyes. He'd always thought this was when she was the most beautiful, first thing in the morning, without the makeup and her hair a mess.  
"Go back to sleep, love. Its your day off," he said, brushing her hair back from her face. She just watched him. "What?"  
"You're not planning on disappearing anytime soon, are you?" She asked softly. He frowned slightly, wondering where that came from. "I don't think I could take it again."  
"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He kissed her forehead. "Except to the bathroom." She smirked, watching him go into the bathroom. When he came back in she was already dressed. "Aw, I missed it?" He asked, shutting the door. "Do it again."  
"Um, no." She moved towards the door and he pulled her over to him.  
"You sure? It could be fun." She looked up at him, her fingers playing with the collar of his shirt. "You shouldn't look at me like that, unless you want me taking advantage of this situation." She absentmindedly licked her lower lip.  
"We wouldn't want that." She looked down to his frayed collar and he tilted her chin back up, kissing her.  
"Let's get out of here."  
"And go where?"  
"To get your tire changed." Joey grimaced, hit by reality again. "I'll meet you out front."

She had been thinking about how to bring up the subject for twenty-four hours now. The truth was, she was scared of what his answer would be. She didn't want to hear that she'd been lied to for two years now about him. If that was the case, she didn't want to hear about his life as Matt Christensen. Ever but surely, the notion that it was all some fluke, some guy that just looked like his mirror image, was flying out of the window. Now, here they sat, in some mom and pop Italian restaurant, and all she could think about was Matt Christensen and his shovel.  
"Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or are we just going to sit here in silence?" He knew he was treading on dangerous ground, after his talk with Jenna that morning. Still, he needed her to do something other than stare at her fettuccini alfredo.  
"I don't know, _Matt_, why don't you tell me?" Joey looked up at him to find Pacey staring back at her, his drink still at his lips waiting to be drunk. After a moment he set it back down.  
"You want to do this here? You want all the sordid details over dinner?"  
"I want the truth, Pacey."  
"Fine. The name Thomas Bulger ring a bell?" She nodded, wondering what her ex had to do with his alternate life. "Well your ex-boyfriend wasn't too happy that you were with someone else, let alone happy and getting married. And he wasn't too happy that the person you were marrying someone who had left his sister at the altar after realizing what he was marrying into." She crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back in the booth. "How much do you know about his family?"  
"What, his parents?" Pacey smirked. "I never met them."  
"His uncle is Whitey Bulger." He leaned forward. "When we get to the house, I can show you the threats he sent."  
"What does this-"  
"If I didn't disappear, I was dead. And the way the last threat sounded, so were you." Joey's arms dropped to her sides.  
"So you just left me here. You let me think that you were dead for two years because he threatened you?"  
"No, because he threatened you. If everyone thought I was dead, he would too. It kept you safe."  
"So you what, blew up the boat and hightailed it to New York?" He hesitated, considering whether to let her think he was the only one involved. "Who else knew?" There it was, the straightforward question. Pacey took a sip of his beer.  
"You were the only one who didn't." She bit her lip, the magnitude of the betrayal hitting her. The only one who didn't? The amnesia had been fake. His so-called death had been an enormous ruse. His excuse for calling off the wedding had been an out right lie. She couldn't even look at him, this was all too much, and it was making her head spin. Having a suspicion was one thing, but being slammed into the truth was completely different. She could feel his eyes on her, and honestly was struggling with what to say. She definitely wasn't expecting to be feeling both numb and shattered at the same time. "Joey." She finally looked at him. "You have to understand, it was to protect you."  
"I don't have to understand a damn thing."  
"I didn't have a choice."  
"Yes you did. You always have a choice, Witter. Normally, faking your death, abandoning your fiancée and having your entire family join in on a two year long betrayal isn't the best one."  
"And letting him kill you was a better option?"  
"No. Trusting me enough to tell me the truth was a better option. But obviously you didn't."  
"Joey-"  
"No. We're done talking." She got up, heading for the door and Pacey quickly dropped money onto the table to cover the bill, following her. He spotted her walking down the sidewalk and ran to catch up with her. "Leave me alone."  
"No. I'm not going to do that."  
"Why not? You've done pretty well with it recently."  
"You can be as mad as you want about all of this, but the one thing you can't hate me for is the reason I did it." She turned towards him, her eyes blazing. "Joey-"  
"Stop telling me how to feel! You left! You let me think that you were dead! And then, _and then_, you come back and lie to me? Hell, you'd still be lying if Sheridan hadn't given me that photo!" He grabbed her arm, pulling her into the alley and away from the onlookers. She yanked her arm away from him. "Don't touch me!"  
"Stop yelling. I told you I left to protect you."  
"No. No, Pacey, Matt or whoever you are, you left because you didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. Don't you dare try and sugar coat it to make yourself feel better."  
"Like it or not, I thought I was doing the right thing." She shook her head, her throat already feeling raw from yelling.  
"Just take me to my car." She didn't say another word the entire ride to the Witter house. Joey just stared out the passenger side window. He pulled up to the curb and turned off the car.  
"I know you probably hate me right now, but I'm not going anywhere Jo. I meant what I promised you."

He had given her a week. A week to process everything in her head. A week for her to have to chance to call him. She hadn't called him. And now here he stood, on her front porch, going over the scenarios of how she was going to react to seeing him in his head. Scenario A, she threw her arms around him, kissed him and told him all was forgiven. Scenario B, she kicked him in the balls and slammed the door in his face. Pacey cringed, knowing that scenario B was a million times more likely.  
The expected blowup towards his family had been the opposite. It had been calm and to the point, telling them JP would still be there during the week, but only because she didn't want him to be hurt by all of this and they were his family. As for her, she wanted nothing to do with any of them. And as promised, JP was there Monday morning, but Joey never said a word to any of them unless it pertained to that little boy, and didn't enter the house if she knew Pacey was home.  
Now it was Sunday again, and he was standing on her porch holding JP's overnight bag that she'd left. Finally he knocked on the door. When she opened it, he took a moment to soak in the sight of her. Truth was she looked like death warmed over and he was pretty sure the shrieking toddler in the background wasn't helping.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked with as much energy as she could muster. She'd been vomiting on and off since Friday night and definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with him. Normally she would have called Jenna to help out with JP but nothing was normal right now.  
"You don't look so good."  
"Thanks." He walked in, scooping up JP from the box of cheerios he'd dumped onto the floor. He looked at the saltine crackers and pepto bismol on the coffee table. "Pacey-"  
"You need to rest and you need help with JP. Go lay down and I'll get all of this under control." She sat on the couch.  
"If I wasn't about to keel over-"  
"Yeah, yeah. Get upstairs." She slowly walked up to her room, wondering what exactly had just happened.

Pacey shut the door to JP's room, finally getting him down for a nap and glanced in at Joey sprawled out on her stomach. He walked in, putting a cold washcloth on the back of her neck and feeling her forehead. She was burning up.  
"Its quiet," she mumbled.  
"He's asleep. Sit up." She did and he readjusted the pillows so she could get some sleep. She laid down and Pacey covered her up with the quilt. "Your turn for sleep."  
"Go home Pacey."  
"You can't deal with him in your condition. I'll go when you're better."

She awoke with a start, looking at the clock. Nine twenty P.M. She made her way downstairs, stopping when she saw Pacey had cleaned. He'd even dusted the railing of the stairs. Her eyes went to Pacey and JP asleep on the couch and she couldn't help but smile. The smile was fleeting, as it quickly disappeared. She walked out the front door, sitting on the porch and enjoying to cool night air.  
"You look like you're feeling better." She hadn't even heard him come outside and was completely caught off guard when he sat next to her. She wasn't sure how long she was going to be able to take him being this close to her. The longer the situation stewed in her head, one thought kept getting louder and louder. Now it was basically screaming at her.  
"What made me so easy to leave?" She blurted out, instantly regretting it. She didn't want to know the answer. He gently turned her face towards his.  
"You think it was easy? Jo, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."  
"But lying to me wasn't?"  
"I hated lying to you. I don't expect you to be ready to forgive me." She couldn't help looking back into his eyes as his fingers gently raked through her hair. "But I know that you still love me, Jo." She tried desperately to remember that she was infuriated with him, and that she had been betrayed on such a huge level, but that was becoming difficult in her weakened state with him touching her. "You don't stop loving someone in one day," he said, and she looked away from him as she heard her own statement from so long ago coming back to her.  
"Why are you doing this?" She walked into the house, leaving him sitting there. Joey reached into the fridge, opening her second beer and leaning against the counter. Even in the moonlight he could see the conflicted emotions in her eyes.  
"You want to know how else I know?" She took another drink as he slowly moved towards her. "Your eyes give you away, every time. You may feel angry and betrayed and abandoned, but you still love me Jo." He took her drink from her, setting it on the counter. "Why are you still wearing the ring?"  
"Do you want it back?"  
"No. I want you to tell me, if you're so ready to walk way, why are you still wearing the engagement ring I gave you?" She subconsciously bit her lip, looking at the ring still on her finger. "I don't want it back. I just want to know why."  
"I can't, Pacey," She nearly whispered, still not looking at him. "I'm sorry, I just can't. You shattered me." He moved closer, not even inches from her, and she closed her eyes. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body and, as much as her head was fighting it, her body ached for him to touch her again. She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding as he lightly brushed her hair back from her face.  
"Joey," he said, his voice deep. "I meant it when I said I wasn't going anywhere." She looked up at him and he kissed her forehead, sending a slight tingle through her entire body. He kissed her lips, not expecting her to welcome his mouth with her. He was wrong. Joey couldn't help herself. This was the first time in over a week that she felt... _right_.


	10. Hangeration

In a weakened and inebriated moment, her guard had been let down. She had let her irrational heart make the decisions for her, leading to a make out session in her kitchen. As much as she hated to admit it, she still longed to be near him, longed to feel his touch and longed to taste his kisses. _I just want to sleep with you in my arms, love._ Those had been the words that got him into her bed that night, her head too cloudy for her to resist his request. She had to give him credit for staying true to his word; he didn't even try to take their kitchen session further in bed. Pacey laid with one arm under her pillow, the other arm draped over her waist holding her hand while his thumb traced light circles on the inside of her wrist. He would occasionally stop stroking her hair with the other hand and place a small kiss on the top of her head. Joey desperately fought sleep, knowing that when she awoke, she would still be angry. She knew she would give him a half-hearted thank you for helping and send him on his way. Still, knowing all of this, she wanted to pretend, for just a moment, that it hadn't happened and he was just her Pacey, not her betrayer.  
"You're not sleeping," He whispered.  
"Neither are you."  
"I'm waiting on you." She looked at him. "I know you'll hate me again come morning. It's alright. I deserve it. But you should know I'm not giving up."

The next morning, Joey's yelling didn't even seem to faze him. He simply kissed JP's forehead and headed for the door, but not before calling out that he'd see her soon. That just infuriated her more, knowing that he wasn't lying.

*****

Joey sat at her desk, staring at the layout in front of her. She'd been staring at it for twenty minutes now, not able to focus. Sheridan walked in, setting a folder on her desk and Joey didn't even look up.  
"Okay, I know you said you didn't care what he was doing while he was in Greenwich, but I made some calls anyway." Joey looked at her. "From what I hear, he was pretty busy."  
"Is that so?"  
"But not with dating. He was in the volunteer fire department, assistant coach for one of the little league teams, he volunteered over at the hospital in the pediatric wing and he worked for the Public Works Department. Not to mention he was involved in every event in the town." Joey leaned back in her chair. "And... Apparently, he couldn't stop talking about his girl back in the city."  
"Really."  
"Yeah, he was head over heels for some girl named Jo." Sheridan smiled, hesitating. "He _is_ a persistent one. You do know that I've turned him away every day for the past four weeks." Joey nodded silently. "At the risk of getting fired, he was the only one you said couldn't see you."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Jenna's outside your door."  
"Sheridan, no."  
"Just listen to her. She gave me her entire appeal out at my desk and honestly, you have to hear it." Joey sighed, finally nodding. She looked at Jenna as she cautiously came in, sitting down.  
"Where's JP?" Joey asked, watching her.  
"Pacey's got him." Joey nodded. "Jo... I wish that all of this hadn't happened. If I had known it was going to go this far... you have to know I wouldn't have gone along with it."  
"You all lied to me for over two years. And now I'm supposed to just forgive all of you? I can't do that."  
"I only lied to you for a year. I had no idea up until then. And then Mom blurted it out one night over a bottle of wine. I should have told you then."  
"Yeah, you should have. It's too late now. What's done is done and-"  
"You're going to try and tell me that you're not miserable? That you're moving on and you don't love Pacey anymore?" Jenna leaned forward. "The only person you're fooling is yourself. I know you, Joey Potter. And I know that alcohol had nothing to do with the night you let him sleep in your bed and hold you."  
"He told you about that."  
"Of course he did. You're the only thing he talks about. Look, I'm not saying that I expect you to forget what happened. And I know that you don't want to let your guard down with him again because you're scared of what might happen. Well I can tell you what would happen."  
"Enlighten me."  
"You'd be happy. You'd be content and happy and with the man you love."  
"Who said I'm still-"  
"Oh, don't even try it." Joey smirked despite her.  
"Does he know you're here?"  
"What are you talking about? I'm at a doctor's appointment."  
"I don't trust him."  
"So fix that."  
"How? I can't trust a word that comes out of his mouth."  
"You think he can lie to your face?"  
"He already has." Jenna shook her head. "Yes he has."  
"Was he ever able to look you in the eye when he was lying?" Joey frowned. "He can't lie. He can't look anyone in the eyes and lie, Joey, especially you." Jenna stood up. "I'll come by tonight and you can go talk to him."  
"I'm not going to your mother's house."  
"He'll be at the library in Hyde Park. He's studying for his boards."

*****

She'd been standing there, at the far corner of the stacks, for about fifteen minutes now, just watching him in the main reading room. Partly because she had no idea what she was going to say to him, and partly because she had always loved watching him study. His lips moved ever so slightly when he read and, every once in a while, his forehead would crinkle up just slightly only to ease itself back a few moments later.

He was so determined to get through his current section of the study guide, that he hadn't noticed her sit across from him right away. When the scent of her perfume wafted past his nose, however, he definitely noticed.  
"Hey," she whispered as he looked up at her. "Can we talk?" Pacey nodded and she followed him back through the stacks nearly into a corner. She suddenly found herself holding her breath as he sat on the windowsill and she found herself looking right into his blue eyes.  
"What's on your mind?" He asked, his voice still hushed.  
"Why have you been to my office everyday for the past month?"  
"I haven't. I took breaks on Saturday and Sunday," he joked. "You didn't come here to ask me that anyway. You know the answer already. I told you I wasn't giving up. So why are you really here?"  
"I..." She leaned against the wall, looking at a couple as they walked by them. "I don't know." Pacey stood up, looking at her.  
"Yes you do. You just don't want to admit it."  
"Admit what?" She asked, instantly conscious of how close he was to her.  
"That despite all of it you still love me."  
"Still loving you doesn't mean I forgive you or that trust you, Pacey." He shook his head.  
"No, it doesn't. But if you'd stop fighting it, you would." She looked at him for what seemed like forever. He brushed a stray hair back from her face, kissing her forehead. "I'm still not giving up on you, Josephine Potter." He took her hand in his, kissing it.  
"I need to show you something."  
"Right here? You know they have surveillance cameras, Jo." She glared at him.  
"Are you done studying or not?"  
"Of course I am... _now_."

Pacey looked at her as they pulled up to the gates of the graveyard, instantly knowing where they were.  
"You know, I'd really rather not visit my own grave, Jo."  
"You need to."  
"Why?"  
"I told you. I have to show you something." He followed her up the gravel road to his headstone, standing back as she picked up the jar sitting next to it and handed it to Pacey.  
"What's this?"  
"Open it." He looked at the letters JP painted on the outside of the jar. "I'm not the only one you hurt, Pacey. I'll be in the car." She walked down to the car, leaving him standing there holding JP's jar full of drawings for Daddy.

*****

For what seemed like the fiftieth time that night, Joey looked at the clock on her nightstand. Once again, she was awake at one in the morning and sleep didn't seem to be coming anytime soon. She had half expected him to show up on her doorstep that night after she had dropped him off at his car again. He hadn't. At this point she hadn't heard from him in three days, and she wondered if she would again. It seemed like forever ago that he was inches away from her in the library, but forever was relative. She sat up, knocked from her thoughts of him as her phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"You should be sleeping," he said softly.  
"If I should be sleeping, why are you calling me?"  
"I was hoping that you weren't." She laid back down, a small sigh escaping her lips. "Do you want to let me in?"  
"Let you in?"  
"I'm standing on your front porch."  
"Let yourself in. The key's on your key chain."  
"It is?"  
"Yes." She hung up and put on her robe, heading for the stairs. He met her at the top of them. He took her hand, leading her back into her bedroom and shutting the door. "You're not getting laid."  
"As much as I would love that, I wasn't expecting to."  
"Good, because-"  
"I need to hear you say it," he interrupted her.  
"What?" she asked, confused. He sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Either tell me to leave or tell me that you love me. Its your choice." He stood up. "I need to know what's going on here. I messed up. I messed up in the hugest messiest way that was possible, and I accept that. But I can't do this little dance we've been doing anymore. Either you want to be with me or you don't."  
"What if I can't do that?"  
"You have to."  
"What if I can't?"  
"Then I'll assume you don't want me in your life anymore."  
"That's not what I want."  
"What do you want?"  
"Pacey-"  
"You have to say it." She leaned again the wall and he moved over to her. "There's nothing to be scared of, Jo."  
"Except everything. Why are you pushing this?"  
"Because I have to leave, and you're either coming with me or you're not."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I have to go back to Greenwich and I want you there with me."  
"I can't just pack up and go."  
"Yes you can."  
"Pacey... I love you, I do. But..." He kissed her and nodded.  
"Okay then. I'll call you."  
"Pacey, wait," her words came out, bouncing back at her off of the closed door.

There was no denying it, Joey Potter was officially a wreck. The initial confusion about the last night she'd seen Pacey was gone, and now all she felt was a mixture of hurt, anger and now a general feeling of desperation. She liked to call it _hangeration_ for her own slight amusement. She had waited three days for him to call her. No call. She then spent two days trying to will her fingers to dial his number, and another two actually dialing it. He hadn't answered. And now, a week after that, his phone had been shut off, which she took as a definite message. Yesterday she had decided that she was done; that Pacey Witter would call her if he felt the need. That was before today. Before the realization that her period was way beyond what one would call late. Before she was standing in her bathroom peeing on a pregnancy test. Before she was staring in shock as the word pregnant stared back at her from the digital readout.

"Hey Joey. I just put him down for a nap."  
"Jenna. I need Pacey's number or his address, or something."  
"I thought you were done."  
"This isn't to _stalk_ him."  
"No, I just meant... you said last night the ball was in his court."  
"Apparently not," Joey scoffed.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, that JP is going to be a big brother."  
"Holy crap."  
"No kidding."  
"Look, I'll find out. I'll have it for you before you pick up JP."  
"Okay."  
"Are you alright?"  
"Why is it every time he goes I find out I'm pregnant?" Jenna smiled, trying not to laugh.  
"Sweetie... I'll see you later."

Joey pulled into the parking lot of the diner, needing to calm her nerves before she knocked on his door. There had been no phone number, only an address for Matt Christensen. And now here she sat, in a parking lot in Greenwich, trying to ease the_ hangeration _she felt with a milkshake. Taking a deep breath, she got out of the car, knowing from the map that his house was only a block away. She must've stood in front of the house for a good fifteen minutes before knocking on the door. She looked at the young woman who answered door, definitely not expecting someone other than Pacey to answer.  
"Can I... oh my God. You're Joey." The woman grabbed Joey's hand, pulling her inside and shutting the door. "He didn't even tell me you were coming, that jerk."  
"He doesn't know."  
"Really. This should be interesting. Oh my Lord, I'm so rude. You must be wondering who is this woman and why is she in Matt's house. Silly me. I'm Katrina Marsden, I live next door. He's just a slob, like I have to tell you, and I clean up for him."  
"For free?"  
"No, of course not. I would be crazy to do that."  
"Exactly." Katrina grabbed her hand, pulling her into the kitchen. "You must be famished, let me get you a snack."  
"No, Katrina I'm fine, really." Before Joey could get out the sentence she had a sandwich in front of her on the table. She had barely taken a bite when the front door opened.  
"Trina? Are you here?" Katrina looked at Joey and winked.  
"In the kitchen, dear. You have company."  
"Who would-" he froze in the doorway.  
"It's just your Joey, dear. I'll be at my place, leave you two to yourselves." Joey watched Katrina leave before looking at him again, still just standing there and staring at her.  
"You never called," she said, standing up and taking her plate to the sink. "This is the only way I could talk to you."  
"Talk about what exactly?" He managed to get out.  
"Oh, I don't know," she said as she rinsed off the dish and looked at him as she leaned against the counter. "Maybe we could talk about why the hell you left? Or why you never called?"  
"Joey-"  
"No, I've got it. Let's talk about the fact that in October, you're going to be a daddy again."  
"Excuse me?" She kept her eyes trained on him as he stepped towards her.  
"You heard me."  
"You're pregnant?" She nodded. "How long have you known?"  
"I found out two days ago."  
"Joey..."Her hard gaze faultered as the thought crossed her mind that maybe he didn't leave because he absolutely had to; maybe he left to get away from her, that it was really _her_ that he was escaping.  
"No, you know what?" She pushed the thought from her head, determined to keep up the angry facade. "I don't care if you want nothing to do with me, Pacey. You need to be a dad to your kids."  
"You honestly think I'd rather be up here?"  
"I don't know. You don't talk to me, you just throw ultimatums at me." He opened a drawer, pulling out photographs. They were pictures of Joey and JP, targets drawn over their faces.  
"The morning before I came to see you and _throw ultimatums at you_, as you put it, I got these taped to my windshield. So no, I can't be in Boston. But nothing's stopping you from moving here."  
"Nothing? What about my job? The house?"  
"They're hiring an art teacher at the high school and if you sell your house you can buy one here for half the price with twice the space." She looked away from him, knowing he was making sense. "Where are your bags?"  
"I didn't bring any bags. I'm not staying."  
"Well you aren't driving back to Boston tonight. Its already getting dark and there's a huge storm coming in."  
"I'm not staying with you."  
"I get that you're mad at me. But I have three extra rooms upstairs and there's no lodging in town. Joey... they're closing the roads due to this storm, there's no way you're driving over three hours."  
"Fine," She said, if for no other reason than to shut him up. "But I still don't have bags."

Things had moved much faster than she had expected them to. Within two months, the house had sold, she had gotten the position at the high school and she was unpacking at the new house in Greenwich, NY. As much as she hated to, she had to admit that the house was much bigger and much nicer than her house in Boston. She also hadn't expected the town to be as welcoming of her as they had been. Within a week JP had play dates with neighborhood kids and being invited to birthday parties. And Pacey was trying, she had to give him that. He was coming over every Tuesday and Sunday and taking JP out with him, whether it was to baseball games or to the park or just playing with him in the backyard.

Joey walked into the diner Sunday afternoon after Pacey had picked up JP and walked over to the booth Katrina was sitting in.  
"You made it. I was beginning to wonder about you."  
"I had to wait for... for Matt to pick up JP." Katrina smiled.  
"Sweetie, you can call him Pacey." Joey looked at her. "His middle name. I heard you call him that once and made him clue me in."  
"Oh," Joey said, stirring the cream into her coffee. Katrina sighed. "What is it?"  
"I take it you haven't seen today's paper?"  
"No..." Katrina handed it to her and Joey looked at the picture in the society section of Pacey looking rather cozy dancing with a brunette. "Oh." Joey still stared at the picture. "Um... Katrina, I forgot, I have so much to do today. I'll... I'll just come by later."  
"Joey." And without another word, Joey was out of the booth and out the door.

She hadn't expected for one picture of him dancing with another woman to affect her. She certainly hadn't expected it to affect her like this. She was sitting in her room, curled up in a chair, when the boys came home around eight. She heard Pacey shut the door to JP's room and then look in at her.  
"Hey, he's out so I'm going to go." She didn't move. "Are you ok?" He walked in, automatically seeing the society page open on her bed. "Is that why you're upset?"  
"No... Not exactly." He sat on the edge of the bed. "Everywhere I went today people kept asking how I was and telling me to keep my head up. I had no clue what they were talking about until I met Katrina for coffee and saw that." She pressed her palms into her eyes, angry that he was seeing her upset. "I know I'm here for JP, but damn it Pacey!" She stood up. "According to certain people you spent two years talking about me and how much you loved me. And now that I'm here you want nothing to do with me and you're taking other women out?"  
"What do you want me to say? You hate me, remember, Jo?"  
"I'm mad and I'm angry and I'm hurt but I never said I hate you." He stood up.  
"You never had to."  
"So when I came here and told you that I'm pregnant, I hated you?"  
"You sure acted like it."  
"Why? Because I didn't jump on you and started making out?"  
"No," he said moving towards her. "Because I know you."  
"Obviously you don't. Personally, I don't stop loving someone in two weeks."  
"For the record, that other woman I took out? She's a nurse at the hospital whose daughter has cancer and she needed a breather so we went to the opening of new pediatric wing at the hospital. Second, you can't be in a room with me for more than ten minutes without getting defensive about everything I say. And third? If you think that even for a second I ever stopped loving you, you aren't as smart as everyone thinks you are." She slumped against the wall, diverting her eyes from his. She closed her eyes as his hands went to her swollen belly. "Besides, you've made it pretty obvious that right now I'm just a sperm donor." She looked at him again. She had forgotten about this. About how he was when she was upset, when she was yelling and screaming at him. About how he'd just let her yell and do anything to just touch her. Half the time, she'd just wanted him to yell back, but he would just talk to her in that soothing way of his. "You need to be honest with me."  
"About what?"  
"About what you want. Either you want to be one I'm taking pictures with, or you don't. You can't be getting mad over me being out with another woman if you can't even tell me you want to be that woman." She looked down, realizing his hands were moving up and down her sides, his thumbs occasionally and purposely brushing over the sides of her breasts.  
"This isn't about wanting to be with you or not wanting to."  
"Then what is it about?"  
"Being able to trust you." Her hands grabbed his, stopping his caresses. He moved closer to her.  
"And what about love?"  
"You're stupid if you think I don't love you." He smirked and kissed her forehead.  
"Good night, Jo. I'll be by after work tomorrow." He walked out and she slumped back against the wall.


	11. Living Arrangements

Joey looked up from the paperwork strewn about in front of her on the dining room table as the front door opened and Pacey walked in. It was nearly nine at night and JP had been asleep for nearly an hour, so she certainly hadn't expected him to come walking in, despite what he had said last night. He stood in the entryway to the dining room, watching her.  
"You look exhausted." He nodded. People had been saying that to him all day. A couple had even cracked jokes about a long night with Joey and how he better watch it later on or he'll send her into labor. Neither of those jokes seemed humorous to him at this point in time, but he gave them the seemingly appreciative chuckle anyway to avoid questions.  
"I was going to just go home after work and sleep, but there are a few things that need to be said and if I don't say them now, I probably never will. All we do is talk in circles and I can't do that anymore. It's just making things worse." He leaned against the wall, not breaking his eye contact with her. "Last night, you told me this was about trusting me." She nodded. "Do you trust me at all?" She stood up. "Because here's the thing... I don't think its that you don't trust me anymore. I think that you're scared, and damn it, I gave you every reason to be, but that's what it is. You're scared that your heart's going to be broken. And Joey... I can't swear to you that it won't happen again. I can't. I'm not going to stand here and tell you that it'll never break again. But I can promise you that I'm not going anywhere. I can promise you that I'll never lie to you again."  
"Pacey, " she said, slowly moving towards him.  
"I can promise you that the only woman in my heart, since the moment we kissed in your office that first time, has been you. No matter whom I dance with."  
"Pacey, shut up." He looked down at her, now only inches from him. She kissed him, slowly pulling back to look at him. "I love you."  
"I love you too," he said softly.  
"And as much as I would love to stay up until the wee hours of the morning discussing this with you, you need some sleep." He nodded.  
"I'll just drive home." She shook her head.  
"No you won't. You're liable to crash into parked cars. Just go upstairs and get some sleep."  
"In the guest room?"  
"No." He smiled. "You're not getting any. Besides, you're going to be asleep before your head hits the pillow."

Joey woke up, the smell of his aftershave filling her nostrils and looked at Pacey lying in bed watching her.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Getting ready for work."  
"No, you're watching me." He kissed her shoulder. "Pacey its only five in the morning. The sun's not even up yet."  
"I know. I have to be there at seven." She closed her eyes again, and he ran his finger over the dip in her collar bone. "Jo?" She looked at him. "I meant every word of what I said last night, despite my delirious state of exhaustion."  
"Yeah, I know," She said, obviously still in a state of sleep.  
"And I don't think you have any idea how tempting it is to give you a proper wake up right now."  
"Really." He kissed the spot right below her ear.  
"Yeah, really. But you get to make the first move, love." She looked at him again, fully awake now. "I'm not rushing you into anything." He kissed her, slightly surprised as she deepened the kiss, her fingers snaking around to the back of his neck and into his hair. He looked at her, hating the fact that he had to be a grown up and go to work.  
"I know, you have to go."  
"JP's in preschool all day?" She nodded. "Why don't you meet me for lunch at 12:30?"  
"Okay," she said softly and he gave her one more quick kiss before walking out of the door.

Joey walked into Pacey's office, shutting and locking the door behind her.  
"Ready for lunch?" She asked and he nodded.  
"Just let me finish this up." She walked over to him, sitting on his lap.  
"Pacey," She took the papers from him. "I'm pregnant and hungry, all in all not a good combination." She kissed him and he groaned as he suddenly felt her hand in his pants. "Maybe you need some motivation to get you out of this office, Doctor," She whispered, gently freeing him from the confines of his pants and sliding them down his legs with his boxers.  
"Jo," he moaned, as she got on her knees in front of him, running her tongue slowly over his tip to catch the drop of that had gathered there. She kept her eyes on his as she gently sucked on his head, swirling her tongue around him. She moaned at the taste of him, taking him fully into her mouth. "Joey. Jo, you're… oh, crap." She picked up her speed, bringing her hand up to cup his balls. His head fell back against his chair as he shot off into her mouth, moaning her name again.  
"Can we go to lunch now, Dr. Christensen?" She asked, slowly moving back up his body to kiss his forehead. He nodded mutely, following her out of the room.

Pacey had barely eaten a bite of his lunch. He was too distracted by everything Joey, and couldn't tear his eyes away from her mouth as she ate, still thrown by what had happened in his office not even twenty minutes ago. That was, until he caught the slight glimpse of the red lace of her bra when she leaned forward to snatch the dill pickle from his plate. He leaned back in the booth, shaking his head.  
"You're killing me Jo." She smirked, glancing up at him. "And you're doing it on purpose..."  
"Now, why would I do that?"  
"Why? Because you're evil. All I can think about now is what just happened in my office." She looked at him, that playful smirk still on her lips.  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just simply trying to get you to forget about work so that I could eat."  
"Is that all?"  
"Maybe. Maybe I just wanted dessert before lunch." He absentmindedly licked his lower lip as her voice lowered just shy of a whisper. "Or maybe I just wanted to hear that deep moaning sound you make right before you-" Joey smiled, looking at the waitress. "Hey, sweetheart."  
"You guys ready for your check?" Joey nodded, looking back at Pacey who was just staring at her.  
"Come," she finished, leaning forward and stifling a laugh as his eyes went to her cleavage. "Eyes up, Pace." He leaned forward looking into her eyes.  
"I'll get you for this, Potter."  
"Really? Should I be scared?"  
"More like anxious."

Pacey walked into Katrina's, his eyes taking in the sight of what must have been every child under the age of ten from this town running and playing in her living room. He had obviously just missed the birthday cake from the looks of the kids.  
His eyes finally found Joey in the dining room, her back to him, talking to another one of the moms. He came up behind her, his hands finding her hips and pulling her back against him.  
"I missed you," he whispered huskily into her ear, causing a small smile to form on her lips.  
"Is that right?" she asked, watching the other woman leave the room.  
"You made it very hard for me to concentrate this afternoon." Joey bit her lip, trying to stifle a laugh. "How much longer until we can go home?" she turned and looked at him.  
"You just got here."  
"I know."  
"Just stay 30 minutes? You probably haven't even said hello to Katrina yet."  
"Not yet."  
"Pace, please." He kissed her forehead.  
"Begging only works when you're naked, Jo," he said, his voice low. She crossed her arms over her chest. "30 minutes."

Pacey tucked JP into his bed, switching on his nightlight. He looked down at the toddler, seeing he was already asleep and turned to see Joey watching him from the doorway, an amused smile on her lips. He quietly exited the room, his chest brushing against her arm as he quietly shut the door behind him.  
Joey looked up at him, leaning against the wall in the dimly lit hallway. She could still faintly smell his aftershave, which was now mixed in with the scent that could only be described as... Pacey.  
Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.  
"I didn't think it was possible, but I think you're even more beautiful pregnant," he said, his voice just a hair above a whisper. He stood there, just looking at her for a moment. "What do you say, we change into something more comfortable," he said, looking down at her fingers nervously playing with his tie, "and go relax on the back porch?"  
"What happened to you getting me back for today?" She asked, looking back up at him. He smiled softly at her.  
"As much as I would love to take you into that bedroom and torture you into submission with hours of foreplay, you obviously have something on your mind."  
"Obviously, huh?" He nodded, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.  
"Okay."  
"I'll meet you outside then." She nodded, going into the bedroom.

Joey stepped onto the back porch and looked at Pacey sitting on the steps with two glasses of sweet tea sitting next to him. She was about to sit next to him when he grabbed her hand, gently guiding her to sit on the step in front of him. He moved her hair over her shoulders and gently began massaging the tense muscles.  
"I need to ask you something," she said, gently biting her lip to suppress the moan that was trying to escape thanks to the pure bliss he was performing on her muscles.  
"Ask away."  
"Why do you have the most elaborate storage facility in town?" He stopped massaging and she looked over her shoulder at him. "Honestly, you should be renting out your house."  
"And where would I live?"  
"Here," she said, after slight hesitation. She tried her damnedest to make it sound like no big deal, but he knew her. The fact that she had tucked the same hair behind her ear ten times since she'd sat down had completely given how nervous she was away. He smirked down at her.  
"Are you asking me to move in with you?"  
"Yes." He couldn't help it as the smile on his face grew.  
"You're so adorable when you're nervous." She glared at him, her stare softening as he cupped her face in his hands, kissing her. "Are you sure, Jo?"  
"What's the point in you leaving every night just to sleep and change your clothes in the morning?"  
"You're actually going to pretend that this is about logistics? You know that isn't what I meant."  
"I just figured I'd leave you an easy out, rather than tell you that I want to wake up in the middle of the night with your arms around me, or that I want my pillows to smell just like they do right now-"  
"And how do they smell?" He interrupted her, his eyes not breaking their stare straight into hers.  
"Like you. They smell like you, Pacey. I don't want to wake up wondering what time you're going to come by that day or have to tell you good night and watch you walk to your car. I don't want to spend another night tossing and turning in bed because the only time I can fully sleep is when you're lying next to me. I'm sick of just feeling empty, having that excited flip flop of my insides go away because you're not around."  
"Potter, that's morning sickness," he joked.  
"It is not and you know it," She said, shoving him in the chest and causing him to lean back onto his elbows.  
"I think it might be. You are... pregnant," he said, whispering the last word like it was a secret. She leaned forward, hovering not more than an inch above him.  
"I think we both know its because I'm in love with you, Pacey."  
"Really? You are?"  
"Stop joking." He reached up, brushing a stray hair from her forehead.  
"So you love me? And that's why you want me to move in?" She nodded subtly.  
"Pretty much, yeah."  
"Well... it looks like I'll be packing tomorrow," he said before he kissed her.


	12. Orchids and Ribbon Ties

Her feet were aching as she walked up the driveway to her house... correction, to _their_ house. An afternoon of lunch and a little shopping with Katrina had turned into her getting home at nearly eight o'clock, completely exhausted. Who knew there was so much shopping to be done in what was supposedly a small town.

She had to admit, now that he was living with them, she looked forward to nights at home. She looked forward to that precious time when JP was asleep and she had Pacey all to herself. Most nights they just sat up watching a movie or some TV show, and she didn't mind it one bit as long as he was in close proximity to her.

Pacey looked towards the door as Joey came in, two hours late. JP had just recently fallen asleep and his toys were still strewn everywhere. She set her bag on the dining room table and attempted to walk into the kitchen when he pulled her over to him. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.  
"You're late."  
"I know," She said apologetically. "I lost-"  
"I missed you," He said, interrupting her. She let out a slow breath as his lips moved against her ear, his breath hot on her skin. Her head turned towards the phone as it started ringing. "Don't you dare."  
"It's your sister," she said, looking at the caller ID. He took the phone from its cradle, answering it.  
"Jenna, this had better be good."  
"Joey's sister called."  
"Which one?"  
"Celeste. I told her I'd have Joey call her back."  
"Why?"  
"Her mom was in a car accident last night. She... didn't make it."  
"Oh, God." Pacey looked at Joey who was watching him intently. "I'll tell her." Pacey hung up and sat on the couch. "You need to call Celeste."  
"Why?"  
"Your mom was in a car accident." Joey shook her head.  
"She won't want to hear from me. Mom and I haven't spoken in years. Not since JP was born."  
"Joey-"  
"No, I'm telling you she won't."  
"Stop it. Your mom... she didn't make it." She sat down. "Celeste called Jenna trying to find you. Jenna told her she'd have you call her." He handed her the phone and watched her go out onto the back porch.

Joey silently waited for someone to answer after dialing Celeste and Mike's phone number. She had absolutely no idea what to say to them.  
"Hello?" She sighed, hearing Celeste's voice.  
"Celeste, it's Joey."  
"Jo... where are you? Jenna said that you'd moved and... did she tell you?"  
"Yeah," Joey said, her voice quiet. "Are you okay?" Celeste sighed.  
"Not really. The funeral's on Thursday morning. You're coming, right?"  
"Celeste... you all made it pretty clear that you want nothing to do with me."  
"I know that. But I really want you here. I need you to be here." Joey just sat there listening, knowing that this could end up no other way than bad. "I... I heard Pacey's back, and that you're pregnant again."  
"Yeah, he is," Joey said cautiously.  
"Congratulations. Celeste mentioned it when I talked to her."  
"Thank you."  
"At least tell me you'll think about coming."  
"I'll think about it, Celeste."  
"Okay. Call me and let me know?"  
"I will. Bye." Joey hung up, staring at the phone. She didn't look up as she felt Pacey sit next to her.  
"So are we taking a trip to Capeside?" She shook her head. "You need to go." She looked at him.  
"She made it abundantly clear that she didn't want me around when she was alive, why would this be any different?"  
"So that you can get closure. So that you can stop double guessing yourself on every decision you make concerning JP because you don't want to treat him like she treated you." He kissed her forehead. "Love, you need to do this. You can do it alone, or we can come with you, but you can't just sweep it under the rug." She nodded, laying her head on his shoulder.  
"I'll need you there."  
"Okay. We should start packing then."

Pacey put the car into park and looked over at Joey. They were there, parked in front of her mother's house, and Joey was just sitting there in the passenger's seat.  
"Jo?" She made no attempt to move. "You do have to get out of the car eventually."  
"Not necessarily."  
"We just drove over four hours, and I'm pretty sure the back of my seat has about five hundred dents the size of JP's shoe in it. You do necessarily have to get out. Besides, don't even try to tell me you don't need to use the bathroom." She glared at him.  
"I can hold it."  
"Let's go." He got out of the car, walking over to her door and opening it. "Josephine." She got out, busying herself with getting JP out of the car, rather than looking at Celeste and Mike, who were standing on the porch. Her flight instinct was in full force at the moment, and if Pacey hadn't been there, she would have turned around before hitting Boston. She made her way onto the porch, JP holding her hand loosely. Joey gave Mike a small smile as Celeste got down eye level to JP, smiling.  
"Hey buddy. You want to go play with your cousins?" JP looked up at Joey, who smiled at him and he followed Mike into the house. Celeste stood up, shaking her head as she looked at Pacey. "And how are you, dead man walking?" He smirked.  
"Better than some," He said, walking into the house.  
"Come on," she said, looking at Joey. "We'll get you guys settled in." With one last glance at the car, Joey followed her sister into the house.

To say that things had been tense would have been the understatement of the century. Bessie and Joey avoided each other like the plague. Celeste was trying to keep things civil, playing Switzerland. The night before the funeral, everyone had gathered for dinner, and Pacey had the distinct feeling that putting food in front of these three was just asking for trouble. They had sat for ten minutes in silence, everyone eating. Pacey and Mike just kept looking between the girls and then back at each other.  
"This is really good," Joey said, looking at Celeste. Celeste gave her a small smile.  
"Thank you."  
"Yeah, Celeste, it's delicious," Bessie said. "Maybe if some people visited more than once a decade, they'd know what a wonderful cook you are." Joey tensed, slowly turning her head to look at Bessie.  
"Maybe if some people hadn't been _disowned_ they would have."  
"Please. Everyone knows you would have just kept sending money, trying to buy her love." Bessie scoffed. "Like that was ever going to work," she muttered.  
"Bessie-" Celeste said, looking to Mike for help.  
"I was _trying_ to keep her from losing this damn house."  
"Whatever you have to tell yourself. Why don't you just go back to Boston or wherever you live now, God knows even Celeste doesn't know that... Just keep popping out dead man over here's bastards."  
"Pacey," Joey said, her tone taking on a dangerously low decibel. "Why don't you and Mike take the kids outside?"  
"I don't think-" Mike started and Celeste cut him off.  
"Take them outside. Now." The three women waited, no one daring to move as the men took the children into the front yard. "Listen, you two. Now isn't the time to be-"  
"Shut up, Cel. No one even wanted her here." Joey's eyes nearly popped out of her head at Bessie's statement.  
"She asked me to come, you ignorant wench!" Bessie looked at Joey. "And for the record, you can leave Pacey and my children out of your mouth. You don't even deserve to be in the same room with them." Bessie smiled bitterly.  
"Says the disowned daughter."  
"Says the daughter whose husband steps out on her with his students." Bessie's jaw dropped and she looked at Celeste.  
"How could you tell her that?"  
"Because she's our sister!"  
"Your sister, not mine. I'm not related to a-" She stopped as a spoon full of mashed potatoes hit her upside the head. "You-"  
"What are you going to do Bessie? Call me names? Here's some information for you. I had a look at Mom's Will. Guess who still owns 1/3 of the B&B? And guess who inherited all the stocks? And guess who owns the deed to the house? Here's a hint. It's not you."  
"What?"  
"So all those things you think you know? Things she told you when she was upset? They don't matter. All those times you treated me like an outsider in my own home, and all that pushing you did to get her to disown me? I don't care about. Why? Because, in the end? You don't matter, at least not to me. You are a bitter and lonely woman, Bessie. You're married to a community college professor who can't keep his hands off of his students, but the skies would part if he ever touched his own wife. And I'm with the father of my children, who despite what's happened makes me happier than you could ever dream of being. And honestly, I hope you choke on that lump of bitterness in your throat." Celeste crossed her arms over her chest, sighing.  
"Are you two done yet?" Bessie nodded, not used to Joey striking back at her like that. Then again, as long as she could remember, her mother had always acted as a buffer, defending Bessie to Joey and Celeste.  
"Yeah. Completely," Joey said, walking through the kitchen and out the back door. Celeste looked at Bessie.  
"Happy now?"

Joey put the car into park, staring out the rain-splattered windshield at the funeral home in front of her. Of course it would start raining right after she began her drive over here. Clear skies wouldn't have been sufficient for what she had the uncontrollable need to do right then. She walked in the front doors, a woman coming out of the office and looking at her with a tight smile on her face.  
"Can I help you?"  
"I need to see my mother."  
"Your mother? Your mother is Lillian Potter?" Joey nodded and the woman glanced at the clock. "I'm sorry, we really don't-"  
"Please," Joey said. "I know its late. I just... I have some things I need to get off my chest. And I know she can't hear me, but I need the physical aspect of her to do it. Not just some headstone. And these are things... I really don't feel like saying during the viewing." Sighing the woman nodded.  
"Follow me."

Joey looked around the stark white room uncomfortably as the woman left, the door clicking closed with her exit. The room was cold, and the echo of Joey's shoes reverberated off the tiled walls, making the sound almost deafening. She stopped about two feet from the open mahogany coffin, staring at the body of her mother.  
"It's wrong to hate your own mother... and to be perfectly honest, for a while, I did hate you. At least I thought I did. But I really didn't. I felt abandoned by you, and unloved. And after I had JP, that changed. I didn't care what you thought of me. I just wanted to make sure I was nothing like you. And here I am, still trying to be nothing like you." Joey shook her head. "And I'm not. I never will be. I think that's what I'm the most proud of, that I... that I'm nothing like you. I need closure from you, and I'm not going to get it. You can't tell me what I did that was so wrong. You can't try to make me understand. I want to hate you. I desperately want to, but what's the use in that?" Joey sighed, looking back towards the door. "We won't be there tomorrow. I've done what I came to do, and I'm going back to where I belong, and that's definitely not here." With that, Joey turned on her heel, walking out of the room. She didn't even flinch when the door slammed shut behind her.

Pacey groaned and turned towards her as he felt Joey climb into bed next to him.  
"You're home," he mumbled. His hand moved protectively over her belly.  
"We're going home tomorrow." He looked at her.  
"What about the funeral?"  
"We don't need to stay. I did what I came to do." She looked at him.  
"Feel any better?"  
"Surprisingly, yes." He kissed her.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Not at all." He smiled.  
"Do you want to sleep?" She nodded. "Hmm." He kissed her forehead. "Then get some sleep. We have a long drive home tomorrow." She smiled, cuddling against him.  
"Home is good."  
"Yes."

As soon as they walked into the house, Joey let out a sigh of relief. She was just happy to be home. Finally getting to get everything out that she needed to say to her mother had been comparable to about ten thousand dollars worth of therapy, and Bessie's mashed potato facial had almost been worth the trip itself. Now she was emotionally and physically, and wanted nothing more than to just get back to her life. Pacey set down their bags as she watched JP run into the backyard.  
"Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting strange all day." She bit her lip as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder.  
"Strange?"  
"Eerily calm. I don't think I've ever seen you this calm," he said, kissing her neck. He smiled as he felt her shiver slightly.  
"I'm fine, I swear." She kissed him, turning towards him. "Pacey, what are we-" She stopped, hearing the doorbell ring.  
"Ignore it," he said and she shook her head, giving him a half smile and heading to the door. She looked at Katrina, who was standing there with a grin on her face.  
"Oh. What did I interrupt?"  
"Nothing. Just a momentary lapse in sanity." Katrina raised her eyebrows. "I just almost asked him to tell me what we're doing and where he sees this going."  
"You've been home maybe a half hour and you're asking for a relationship definition? Damn."  
"I know. Losing it sign, flashing right here." Katrina smiled.  
"Well, huge boys sleepover at my place tonight. 7 o'clock." Joey nodded. "And at least get a nap before relationship talks, please."  
"Yes, ma'am," Joey said with a mock salute. "See you later." Joey looked at Pacey watching JP from the kitchen window and walked over.  
"Who was it?"  
"Trina. The boys are having a sleepover tonight." He looked at her.  
"Are you telling me we're being left without a chaperone tonight?" She smirked.  
"Yes. That's what I'm telling you."

Joey looked at Katrina as she opened the door.  
"Oh, you best get in here and start talking."  
"I don't know what's wrong with me. I was fine before we went down there."  
"You were not fine. You were just scared. Its almost like you grew a pair."  
"I just..." Her eyes ran over Katrina. "We're at a standstill." She needed Jen, and her sage advice.  
"You'll get through it. I'll bring JP back in the morning, okay?" Joey nodded, heading back to her car. She took out her cell phone. It had been nearly three months since she'd spoken to Jen, with life getting in the way. She took a chance, calling the number she'd last had for her.  
"Am I hallucinating or is Joey Potter actually calling me?"  
"Yes, bitch, its me."  
"How's upstate?"  
"Jen... I'm confused."  
"Oh, goody. You know I live for your confusion, Jo. Hit me with your best."  
"Am I technically engaged?"  
"To Pacey?"  
"Yeah."  
"I don't... no."  
"No?"  
"I mean, yeah, you have the ring. But has he even talked about getting married?"  
"No."  
"Well... there's your answer."  
"Great."  
"Why?"  
"I feel like we're playing house."  
"Really."  
"He moved in."  
"Well at least you're getting some."  
"Not exactly."  
"Damn. One of us has to be, Jo." Joey smiled. "Listen, I have to run. But call me soon, okay?"  
"You bet."  
"Love you, bitch."  
"You too, hooker." Joey hung up and pulled into her driveway.

Joey walked into the house, her steps slowing as she heard the music coming from the kitchen. Pacey was singing, loudly and slightly off-key. She rolled her eyes, a smile spreading across her face as she walked towards the kitchen. She stopped completely as the dining room came into view. He had set the table for the two of them, complete with roses and candlelight. She looked towards the kitchen, realizing his singing had stopped. He was standing there, watching her with a playful smirk on his lips.  
"How did you do all of this in thirty minutes?"  
"I've been meaning to tell you, Jo. I'm a superhero, faster than the speed of light." She cocked one eyebrow.  
"Not quite how I remember it. Its been a while, but you were never what I would call... quick." He smiled, moving towards her slowly.  
"Maybe you should be reminded." She looked up at him as he pulled her against him.  
"Aren't you far too busy to be reminding the likes of me, Dr. Christensen?"  
"Never," He said, kissing her. Just as things were about to turn much less PG-13, the timer in the kitchen rang. He groaned, kissing her once more.  
"Go on," she said, watching him walk into the kitchen reluctantly. Joey walked into the living room, sitting on the couch. She closed her eyes as she felt flutters in her stomach, this time from the baby, not the father. Pacey came back into the living room and looked at her on the couch, her eyes closed and her hand on her belly. Smiling softly, he walked over to her and knelt in front of her. He carefully brushed a hair from her face and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey," she said, smiling. He ran his hand over her belly, not breaking eye contact with her. It amazed her that all he had to do was look at her like that and she felt like a sixteen year old girl with a crush.  
"I didn't think it was possible for you to look more beautiful, but you've completely proved me wrong." She blushed slightly, causing him to smile again. "I love you. When I first met you, in your office, I thought you were beautiful. But this? Seeing you with our baby growing inside of you? Every day I think there's no way I could love you more, and every day you prove me wrong, love."  
"Pacey-" She looked at the three orchid bunches on the table as he picked one up.  
"These are for our past, Josephine. After everything that's happened, the fact that you're still here, loving me and letting me love you back, amazes me." She stared at him as he handed the bunch to her. She looked up from the bunch of white flowers as he started speaking again. "These are for our present. I can't think of anywhere I would rather be than right here with you. You make those sappy love songs on the radio make sense. You're my other half, Jo, and I can't even fathom what it would be like without you here next to me." She let out a slow breath, watching him. "I love you so much," He said as he handed her the last bunch. "These are for our future. You are the mother of my children. You're the one I want to go to bed with every night and wake up with every morning. You're the one that I want to sit on the back porch and rock with when we're old and gray. You're the one I want to be my wife, love." He took the bunch from her, untying the diamond ring from the ribbon around the bunch. "Will you be my wife?" That was all it took, there was no holding back the water works at that point.  
"Of course I will, Pacey." He took his grandmother's ring from her finger, moving it to her right hand and slipped the engagement ring on. He kissed her and she immediately deepened the kiss.


End file.
